


【TSN】【SE】入局

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE





	1. Chapter 1

Dustin的婚礼——Eduardo原是不想来的。  
可当他将婚礼请柬随手甩进废纸堆之后没多久，Chris就给他打来了电话，一番话说完，不参加Dustin的婚礼反倒成了Eduardo失礼。  
恩威并施的银舌头。  
回忆着报纸上关于自己是否会参加婚礼的整版分析，Eduardo将那被助理从废纸堆里翻出来的请柬递给侍者，说明自己没有带女伴之后走进了大厅。  
没必要将如今的生活再扯进来。Eduardo拿过一杯酒，浅酌一口，勾起嘴角，柔和了眼神，抬头朝大厅里随意一瞥——Dustin正在招呼宾朋，Mark和Chris的身边也各自围了一圈人。  
Eduardo笑了笑，慢吞吞地走到了不显眼的角落坐下，品尝起了自己手中的酒，丝毫没有上去凑热闹的意思——他没兴趣在这里演什么老友重逢的戏码。  
酒不错。Eduardo在心里感慨了一声，决定再来一杯。

 

他心中期盼着自己能坐在这里看一晚上的社交真人秀，可显然不可能如愿。  
Facebook三人组在晚宴正式开始之前终于从人群中脱身，接着就看到了正自得其乐的Eduardo。  
“Wardo！”Dustin喜出望外，半是惊讶半是责怪，“你来了怎么没有叫我？！”  
“哦，你的酒不错，所以我想着要多喝几杯。”Eduardo晃了晃手中的酒杯，笑的温柔友好。  
“那今天晚上晚宴结束后我们再一起喝一点！”Dustin拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，“晚宴要开始了，一会儿再聊。”  
“好啊。”Eduardo挥了挥手，转过头来看向Mark和Chris，微笑着打招呼，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”Chris点了点头，而Mark——他盯了Eduardo几秒才开了口，“你来参加婚礼了。”  
“是呀，”Eduardo的笑容丝毫未变，“Dustin结婚的好日子，Chris又开了口，我哪敢不来？！”  
Chris的脸僵了一瞬，寻了个由头躲开了他。  
Mark许是察觉到什么，可他显然不打算说什么，只是转身朝着自己的座位走去。  
Eduardo心里冷笑一声，跟在Mark身后——他们的座位不可能不在一起。

 

可Sean Parker坐在Chris的座位上这件事可就有些尴尬了。  
“Sean！”察觉到四周看好戏的目光，Eduardo堆起满脸的笑，主动和Sean握了手，似乎两人间全无旧怨一般。而Sean Parker，他虽被吓了一跳，可这种场合下绝不输阵，两个人一边忍着心底的恶心，一边矫揉造作地相谈甚欢，你来我往地较劲中，反倒把Eduardo另一侧的Mark忘了个干净。  
“长进不小嘛Eduardo……”Sean状似友好地搭上Eduardo的肩膀，凑到他的耳边咬牙切齿。  
“承蒙夸奖。”Eduardo和Sean碰了碰杯，侧过头和Sean小声询问，“谁给你换的位置？打乱主人的安排……这可不太礼貌吧。”  
“双方自愿就行了，”Eduardo身上淡淡的古龙水味道让Sean挑了下眉，“牵扯不大。”  
“这可真让我受宠若惊。”  
“你何必谦虚。我原以为我能一个人坐两个位置来着。”  
“真抱歉让您失望了。”  
“不不不，我高兴得很，”Sean的目光闪了闪，“毕竟Chris为了让你出席已经在报纸上造了这么久的势，如今演员终于登场，我怎么会不高兴呢。”  
“如今登场的是你才对。”Eduardo向后靠到椅背上，将餐巾在腿上铺好，“Mr. Parker。”  
“是吗？”Sean不置可否，转而朝着Mark举杯，“抱歉Mark，我这就把你的Wardo还给你。”  
Mark抬起眼皮瞅了Sean一眼，“你们似乎很熟。”  
“相见恨晚。”Sean朝Eduardo挤了挤眼睛，不出预料的得到了Eduardo的笑声作为回应。  
Mark似有所悟，没有再开口，三个人之间就此沉默，没有谁试图挑起话题，一顿饭吃的堪称寂静。

 

在晚宴结束后，Eduardo虽觉得厌烦，但还是秉持着“做戏做足”的原则一起去了酒吧续摊儿。  
Dustin叫着要和Eduardo多喝几杯，可不过两轮就倒在了吧台上。  
Chris和Mark作为伴郎自然要将他送回去，已是微醺的Eduardo则表示要坐一会儿之后再回酒店。  
而Sean——没人在乎这个已经醉的搂着Eduardo胳膊不松手的人的意见。

 

“他们走了。”几分钟后，Eduardo一脸嫌弃地将Sean从肩头推了下去，“Dustin装醉是为了明天不出丑，你是为了什么？”  
“我请你喝酒怎么样？”Sean抬起头笑了笑，眼神清明，毫无醉意，他对Eduardo的疑问避而不答，朝酒保抬了抬手，“两杯伏特加。”  
“伏特加。”  
“不然呢？冰水？”Sean转了个圈背对吧台，手肘撑在台面上，晃了晃头，对着Eduardo嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“别笑了，看着怪恶心的。”  
Eduardo揉了揉笑僵了的脸。  
Sean摇了摇头，“Chris为什么非得让你来参加婚礼？”  
“冰释前嫌对Facebook形象有好处。”Sean的眼神有些奇怪，Eduardo眨了眨眼，“不信？”  
“我觉得你想的太简单了。”Sean坏笑着说道，“你和Mark……”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来可真奇怪。”Eduardo接过伏特加，歪了下头，“哦，和你坐在一起喝酒也很奇怪。”  
“相信我，生活是个婊子，”Sean哼了一声，“所以你最好习惯她的翻脸无情。”  
“我早就平仓了，”Eduardo舔了下嘴角，“而且决不再建仓。”说完后，他却垮下了脸，“真没想到最终听我说这些的居然是你……”  
“我也没想到你居然会敢和我说这些。”Sean举起酒杯和Eduardo撞了一下，“你可以考虑从Mark那里移情别恋了。”  
Eduardo哈哈大笑，“我爱Mark？！”  
“别否认，当初你就差在他身上撒尿圈地盘了。”Sean见Eduardo的杯子空了，示意酒保添酒。  
“哦，”Eduardo叹了口气，“这么明显吗？”  
Sean点头。  
“不过我现在倒是真的庆幸当初没有明说……省了自取其辱那一步。”  
“Mark还是在乎你的。”  
“呵，嘴里说着喜爱，心里觉得不舍，然后下手的时候把刀朝心口捅……这可真是在乎。”Eduardo举起酒杯灌了一大口，被呛得眼圈红了起来，“我可担不起这样的在乎。”  
“所以你还是耿耿于怀……”  
“不，”Eduardo摇了摇头，“只是觉得累罢了。我是一点都不想和他们扯上关系了。”  
“既然你现在不爱他了，更不想再扯上关系……”Sean转了转眼珠，起了戏谑的心思，“为什么不和Mark上个床呢？”  
Eduardo一脸不解地回望他。哦上帝，这家伙都醉的满脸无辜了！  
“你可真是笨，”Sean晃了晃食指，并没有为Eduardo的样子打动，“如果我是你，今天晚上就去找Mark，好好放纵一晚，然后就可以一劳永逸了。”  
“怎么？”酒精终于糊上了Eduardo的大脑，他居然颇为认真的朝Sean发问。  
“你看，睡一晚，之后他结婚会想要叫你吗？”  
Eduardo摇了摇头，“那太尴尬了。”  
“就是呀，”Sean点了点头，“这不就两不想干了吗？然后你就可以彻底放下这些乱七八糟的事情，去爱其他人啦！”  
“爱谁呢？”  
“爱我啊。”Sean理所当然的说道，“不然你要爱谁？谁会这样开导你？”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，拍了下Sean的肩膀，站起了身，“走吧，我们该回去了。”  
Sean见他没有接茬，便也不再提，只是随手扶住已经晃晃悠悠的Eduardo走出了酒吧。

 

Sean回到酒店后洗了个澡，从浴室里出来，手上的毛巾还没放下就听到有人敲门。  
“Eduardo？！”看清门外的那位是谁之后，Sean在心底吹了声口哨，“快进来！”他侧身让出空隙，“别在门外杵着。”  
Eduardo仔仔细细地打量了他一番，抬头看了看门牌号，接着朝他皱起了眉，“我没走错啊……”  
“你的确是没走错啊……”Sean学着Eduardo的疑惑语气说道，“Mark和我都住在这个房间。”  
“怎么，”  
“大概怕我闹出什么事来？”Sean自嘲地笑了笑，搭上了Eduardo的肩，“进来吧，Mark还没回来。”

 

Eduardo坐在沙发上消化着这一切，而Sean——他颇具待客之道的给Eduardo倒了杯水。  
“Ma——”Eduardo咳了一声，显然就算有着醉酒的借口，他依旧觉得有些尴尬，“他去哪里了？”  
Sean从回来就没有见到Mark，“大概……和Dustin他们在一起？”  
Eduardo点了下头，拳头握了一下又立刻放开，“呃——我想——是的，我觉得——我该走了。”他站起来，想要逃开这处尴尬，而Sean，他忽然笑了起来，“Wa——Eduardo，”从沙发上跳起，他有些夸张的鞠了个躬，“不知我有没有和您一起去散个步的荣幸呢？”  
Eduardo蹙起眉头，思考了一会儿精神病医院的电话之后无奈地笑着点头，“去哪里？”

 

他们最终也只是在橙红的夜空下沿着车水马龙的街道并肩而行，偶尔被人群裹挟着穿过斑马线，他们便会相视一笑，似乎刚刚分享了什么可爱且有些难为情的小秘密，更多时候，他们只是在沿路点评着各色招牌，庄重的，跳脱的，平庸的，不知所云的……Sean妙语连珠，刻薄风趣，Eduardo不只是被他影响还是不甘落后，言辞间也多了几分犀利，时不时会冒出几个将Sean逗得哈哈大笑的比喻。两个人仗着酒意，忽视了旁人侧目，在街上像是高中生那样一路笑闹，钻进他们一致认为招牌最顺眼的那家冰淇淋店，有些滑稽地翻遍了两人身上的零钱，出来时举着各自的冰淇淋，一边吃一边嫌弃对方的口味。  
“香草……”Sean满脸的恨铁不成钢，“已经21世纪了好吗？！”  
“就算到22世纪，芥末味也只能背着新潮的标签，”Eduardo舔了舔嘴角，“我是真的不知道你居然有自虐的癖好。”  
“老古董。”  
“神经病。”  
他们几乎同时给对方定了评语，几秒之后却又一起咯咯地笑了起来。  
“你真的喜欢这个味道？”Eduardo对着Sean问道。  
“当然。”Sean比划了一下，“回去？”  
“好啊。”

 

再次回到房间门口的时候，他们所有的欢笑被按下了暂停，沉默弥散在两人中间，Eduardo毫无形象地靠到墙上，而Sean，他立在原地，并没有找房卡或是敲门。  
“香草冰淇淋可能是最经典的口味了。”过了一阵儿，Sean干巴巴地说道。  
“芥末的味道真的有那么好？”Eduardo懒洋洋地开口问道。  
Sean的脸瞬间被点亮了，他向前一步，揽住Eduardo的腰之后低头，“尝尝？”  
Eduardo向前凑了一点，舌尖在Sean的唇角滑过，他眯上眼睛，将舌尖在口腔里转了一圈之后挑起了嘴角，“也不是很辣……”  
“那是你尝的太少了。”Sean贴上了Eduardo的嘴唇，干净利落的闯进了那香草味道的世界里。  
冰冷，光滑，甜腻。Sean贪婪地扫过Eduardo口腔的每一个角落，在将芥末的味道四处散播的同时清扫走了每一丝香草的气息。Sean握着Eduardo的后颈，在他的舌根画着圈儿，勾逗着他与自己痴缠，在Eduardo追到他那边之后，更是热情地缠绕攀援。啧啧的水声伴着闷哼与喘息在走廊里轻颤，他们的牙齿时不时地与对方相碰，或轻或重的划过嘴唇，将寒冷加温的同时把嘴唇的颜色烧的更加鲜艳，唾液终于从两人嘴角溢出，银丝坠落，在Eduardo的外套上氤氲出一片暗色，Sean的手在Eduardo的背上一路向下，直到掌心和那迷人的弧度完美贴合，他将Eduardo顶到墙上，忽然就发了疯一样的开始了啃咬，直到Eduardo的嘴唇彻底肿起，呼吸再没了节奏还不肯罢休，“Sean！”Eduardo呜咽着将手按上了Sean的肩头，用尽力气却只是轻轻地推了一下，“Sean，”他将额头顶在Sean的颈窝，整个人的重心随之移了过去，“Sean……”他大口大口地呼吸着，可双手却从Sean身体的两侧穿过，松松的握在了一起，圈住了Sean的腰。  
“你，”Sean不可置信地摇头，在Eduardo的额角啄了一下，“这棒透了，你觉得呢？”  
Eduardo的声音闷闷的，但足够Sean听清楚，“感觉，感觉很，对。”他笑着抬头亲了下Sean的鼻尖，“不能更好了。”  
“那再来一次？”Sean用鼻尖蹭了蹭Eduardo通红的脸颊。  
“嗯，”Eduardo用自己被情欲和酒精填满的大脑尽力思考了一下，“开门。”他说，“墙太硬了。”

 

Sean从来没想过掏出房卡打开门这件事会这么艰难。  
他舍不得将Eduardo放开，被圈在怀里的Eduardo也算乖巧，趴在他的肩头并不乱动，可那拍打在Sean的颈侧的温热呼吸却忍不住让他的手颤抖起来。  
Eduardo Saverin。  
Sean在心底感慨一声，进门后迫不及待地撕扯起了Eduardo的衣服。  
有些粗鲁的动作让Eduardo有些无措，他想要将Sean从自己的身上拉开，可没想到Sean将他的手一把抓住，按在了自己的小腹。  
“我现在可是比墙还硬。”Sean在Eduardo耳边咬牙切齿，声音中透出的情色意味让Eduardo的呼吸急促起来，“你以为我不是？”Eduardo双手不安分起来，他甚至捏了捏Sean的屁股并小声地赞叹了一声，“手感不错。”凑到Sean的耳边说完这句话后，他似乎对Sean的耳朵产生了极大的兴趣，揽住Sean的脖子，小心翼翼的咬了下Sean的耳尖，感受到Sean的紧绷之后吃吃地笑，像是刚才舔冰淇淋那样舔了起来。  
天啊。  
Sean努力咽了下口水，“你在勾引我。”解开Eduardo的腰带，他环住了Eduardo的腰，略微用力，让两人彻底的贴在一起，“我们谁更硬？”他向前顶了下胯，让Eduardo感受到了自己的渴望，“Eduardo，告诉我……”  
“唔……”Eduardo咬了下唇，看似羞涩地低下了头，可向上瞥去的眼睛却出卖了他，“Sean——”他的手慢慢地滑到了自己的裆部，食指轻轻转了个圈儿，紧接着，他手掌的温度就烙上了Sean的小腹，修长的手指隔着布料抚摸着Sean的阴茎，“我想给你咬。”他表情无辜地说着放荡的言语，全然不管Sean的颤抖和呻吟。  
“Eduardo Saverin。”Sean咬牙切齿地叫着他的名字，不可自控地陷落在了Eduardo的坏笑中，“妖精，”Sean一边感慨着一边看向对方，Eduardo的样子却让他不由得愣住。Eduardo的唇艳的惊人，因为Sean刚才的啃噬而有些发肿，嘴角的水迹未干，在灯光的照射下闪闪发亮。察觉到Sean的出神，戏谑和得意瞬间堆上了Eduardo的眼角，眉头微挑，他用中指抹了下嘴角，伸出舌尖勾了一下之后，像是性交那样将自己的中指在嘴中抽查了起来……“啊！”被拦腰扛起的瞬间，Eduardo装模作样地轻呼了一声，“我们的进度是不是有点太快了？”  
“这可是你自找的。”他迅速地将Eduardo剥光，按倒在了宽大的沙发上。

 

Eduardo在沙发上随意地舒展着自己的身体，对着Sean那还算有些料的腹肌吹了个口哨，“没想到啊~~”  
“你没想到的事情多了。”Sean踢掉裤子，爬上沙发将Eduardo的双手扣到头顶，低下头在他的颈窝嗅闻，“你不该用这种香的。”  
“那我应该用什么？”Eduardo用腿蹭了蹭Sean的阴茎，舔了舔自己的犬齿。  
“太妃糖。”Sean煞有介事地说道。  
“乳臭未干？”  
“甜美可人。”滑腻的皮肤让Sean彻底着了迷，他感受着手指下的柔润，忍不住在Eduardo的颈侧吮出一个又一个的红痕，“Eduardo……”直起身，Sean眯着眼睛看了一会儿自己的杰作，颇有些成就感地笑了起来，“你可真美。”他诚心实意地赞美道。  
Eduardo愣了一瞬，有什么东西在眼中一闪而过，他整个人彻底松弛下来，嘴角的笑容多了些暖意，“Sean，你也是。”  
“我当然棒透了。”Sean依然丝毫不知什么叫谦虚，而他这幅骄傲的模样并没有维持多久，因为Eduardo坐起身吻住了他。

 

亲吻是件如此美好的事。它亲密且温暖，悸动纠缠在唇间，偶尔的牙齿磕碰只会让人觉得轻松和安逸。  
“Sean……”Eduardo揽着Sean的背努力放松着自己，身体被劈开的感觉并不太好，但是Sean手指上的动作还算小心翼翼，这极大地缓和了他的不安，唇间的吻逐渐变得悠长，Eduardo放任自己沉沦在这甜腻的错觉中，抬起双腿搭上了Sean的腰，催促Sean快些进来，“我想要你。”他的语气强硬，有些无赖，但又带着不自觉的央求。  
“遵命。”Sean将自己埋进了Eduardo的身体，停顿了一会儿，在Eduardo的眉头舒展开后，开始了抽插。

 

最初Eduardo并没有感受到任何快感，Sean的阴茎在他的体内进出的感觉有些奇怪，他一脸平静地躺在沙发上，心底忍不住地质疑了起来。他的表现让Sean有些奇怪，“你看我干嘛？”  
“那我应该看哪里呢？”他反问道。  
Sean被他问住了，沉默了一会儿才生硬地转移了话题，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“没什么特别的。”Eduardo知道自己不该在床上如此泼冷水，但他现在是真的没什么感觉。  
“你在给我出难题啊Eduardo。”Sean却忍不住笑了起来，在他的额头啄了一下，“但愿你一会儿别哭出来。”说着，他调整了顶弄的角度。  
“啊！”Eduardo一瞬间紧绷，整个人弹了起来，“这，唔……”  
“欢迎来到成人世界。”Sean坏笑着加快了抽插的频率，“彼得 潘。”  
“嗯……Sean！”快感迅速淹没了Eduardo，他的双腿被顶的发软，轻飘飘的感觉让他的心底有些难以言说的惶恐，Eduardo只能勉强地抱着Sean的背，期盼着能得到些安全感。  
“这就不行了？”Sean在他的耳边小声地感慨，“你可真敏感。”说着，他揽住了Eduardo，送上了一个怀抱，“放松宝贝儿，我只会让你把脑子射出来，绝不会放你飞出地球的。”  
他得到了Eduardo的一个瞪视，但Eduardo那放下的手臂让Sean决定将这瞪视当成奖励。  
棒透了的奖励。

 

血在烧。  
后穴中的撞击带走了Eduardo所有的力气，他的身体渴求着冰冷的氧气，可被死死的锁在Sean怀里的Eduardo只能仰着头剧烈喘息，将那脆弱的脖颈暴露给身上的男人尽情享用。从沸腾的皮肤下逸出的水汽凝成的细小汗珠被细致的舔舐，不自觉间移动了的喉结被含进嘴里撩拨，声带的每一次震动带来的呻吟叫喊都伴随着Sean的撕咬啃噬，他侧过头，耳朵却勾起了对方新的兴趣，耳垂、耳廓、耳窝……无处不在的亲吻和身下逐渐累积的快感让Eduardo无所适从，“Sean……”他终是忍不住求饶了，带着鼻音的哭腔将他自己吓了一跳，可这软绵绵的撒娇显然让Sean受用极了。“别害怕……”安慰的语气怎么也掩不住Sean的笑意，他将Eduardo的手紧紧握在手心，用吻堵住了Eduardo的惶恐和退却，把那些惊喘尖叫含在了嘴里慢慢品尝，“Eduardo，Eduardo……”他一遍遍地叫着Eduardo的名字来安抚这个刚才还耀武扬威的家伙，可身下的抽插却丝毫没有放缓，反而开始了更凶狠的索求。

 

“啊啊啊啊！”Eduardo很快到达了高潮，浊白的液体洒在两人的小腹上，Sean在他收缩的后穴中跟着顶了几下，很快也射了出来。  
“感觉怎么样？”当他们从快感中回到现实世界，Sean气喘吁吁地问道。  
“不能更好了。”Eduardo打着哈欠，含糊不清地回答，Sean在他肩头的啄吻有些痒，他缩了缩肩膀，却被Sean揽住了腰，“Eduardo……”花花公子在他的耳边小声提议道，“再来一次？”  
Eduardo欣然应允。

 

当他们最后起身的时候，Eduardo瞥了一眼那可怜的沙发，发誓绝不会再去坐它。  
但紧接着，一个新的问题出现了——“你怎么会有这么多套子？！”Eduardo与酒精和梦神进行着最后的搏斗，等待着答案。  
Sean朝他眨着眼睛笑，并不回答，他抱起早已软了腰的Eduardo走进了浴室里。  
“睡吧。”他在Eduardo那依旧红的发烫的耳朵上亲了一下，“这件事你也可以明天再问的。”  
“狡猾的Sean Parker……”Eduardo在Sean的怀里动了动，找了个更舒服的姿势，沉沉睡去。  
“你还真敢睡啊……”看着怀中人的睡颜，回想之前两人的关系，Sean的心情突然变得十分复杂，“你就不怕我害你出丑？”他走进浴室打开水龙头，一边将Eduardo小心地放到浴缸里一边设想如何捉弄Eduardo才能达到最好的戏剧效果，“把你就这么扔到阳台上怎么样？除了能让对面的人吓一跳之外，还能让你得感冒。或者给你拍裸照？这样的话……”Sean念叨着各种损招，拿起花洒调好水温冲洗完Eduardo的头发后跟着坐进了浴缸里。

 

弄干净彼此并没有花费Sean多少时间，当他再次抱着被浴巾裹住的Eduardo走出浴室时，不经意间瞥见了那一片狼藉的客厅。  
这可真是个太直白的惊喜。Sean耸耸肩，显然一点也没有收拾屋子的想法，径自将Eduardo塞进被子里后关上了卧室的门。  
上帝保佑Mark Zuckerburg。  
哦对了，他可是个无神论者。Sean为了自己的幽默笑了好一会儿，才爬上床钻进被子，拥抱Eduardo的体温。

 

这一夜Sean睡得很好，第二天醒来时只觉得神清气爽。  
Eduardo依旧在睡，昨夜的酒精和疯狂消耗掉了他太多的精力，他沉在梦中，呼吸轻缓，嘴角微微上扬，似乎在做着美梦。  
“早安。”Sean在Eduardo的额角落下一个吻，起身披上睡袍，轻巧地打开了卧室的门。

 

Mark穿着伴郎的衣服立在穿衣镜前，在听见Sean的脚步声后转过了头看了他一眼。  
Sean颈上的牙印和胸膛的红痕让Mark的目光停顿了一瞬，但看在那个倒霉的沙发和满地的衣服的份上，他丝毫没有为此惊讶，反而是Sean小心翼翼关上卧室门的动作让Mark挑起了眉，“你留了人过夜。”  
“我为什么要让他走呢？”Sean大喇喇地给自己倒了杯水，“睡完就赶人是很不礼貌的行为，而且……”他刻意地停顿了一下，“我现在觉得一夜有些太短了。”  
Mark点了点头，但那神情，似乎更像是一种嘲讽。  
Sean一点也不在乎Mark是如何看待“花花公子觉得一夜太短”这个议题的，他又倒了一杯水，转身回了房间。  
Dustin的婚礼可是上午十点开始，不论如何，迟到总是不礼貌的。

 

“宝贝儿，该起来了。”Sean端着水杯在床边坐下，掀开了Eduardo身上的被子。  
略低的室温让Eduardo瑟缩了一下，烙满了吻痕的皮肤让Sean眼神一暗，但理智控制住了他，让他没有直接扑上去。  
“唔……”Eduardo皱了皱眉，缓慢地睁开了眼，过了好一会儿才找到焦距，“Sean？”他的头发乱糟糟的，几缕头发支棱在头顶，看上去可爱极了，“几点了？”  
“八点半。”Sean举了举杯子，“喝水吗？”  
Eduardo反应了两秒，坐起身伸手要接过杯子，可Sean显然有别的想法，他喝了一口水，低头覆上那柔软的唇，Eduardo先是一愣，过了一会儿，一只手攀上了Sean后颈。  
Sean的嘴角忍不住上翘，他立刻加深了这个吻。

 

那个声音响起的时候，他们正吻得难分难舍，Sean甚至都已经忘了还有婚礼这码子事儿，他的脑子完全被如何将Eduardo按在床上这件事占领，可惜在他的手滑进Eduardo臀缝间的时候，Mark在卧室门口出了声。  
“Wardo。”  
Facebook的暴君平静且冰冷的叫了Eduardo。  
操。  
Sean在心底骂着各种脏话，全然忘了刚才故意将卧室门虚掩的人就是自己。他恋恋不舍的放开Eduardo，只觉得不满足，凑过去又讨了几个啄吻才勉强平衡了心态。他将被子向上拽了拽，揉了揉Eduardo的头，这才回过身来，“Mark，随意进别人房间一点也不礼貌。”  
“是你自己没关门。”Mark随口回答道，双眼死死地盯着Eduardo，没有分给Sean任何的注意。  
“真不友好。”Sean打了个哈欠，站起身双手抱胸靠到了墙边，嘴角带笑，有些轻蔑的得意。  
他当然会得意，看看Eduardo现在的样子吧，头发杂乱，嘴唇微肿，眼角带着春意，满是吻痕的胸口上蜿蜒着刚画上的水迹。这样的Eduardo如今正盖着被子坐在Sean Parker的床——全裸地坐在他的床上。  
“早啊Mark。”在Mark开口时，Eduardo曾有过一瞬间的僵硬，可在Sean的一系列动作中，他彻底的放松了下来，甚至转头朝着Sean瞪了一眼，“你居然没关门！”  
“我的错。”Sean一直勇于承认错误并改正，他耸耸肩，“下次我一定记得。”  
他那副样子让Eduardo忍不住笑出了声。  
他们的对话拉偏了重点，Mark不得不再次开口，“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”Eduardo回过头看向Mark，瞬间注意到了他身上穿的伴郎服，“你今天比平时帅多了。”  
“别转移重点。”Mark终于是不耐烦了，“你居然和Sean Parker上了床！”  
“有问题吗？”Eduardo有些不解地皱起眉反问。  
“他是个糟透了的选择。”Mark立刻回答。  
“嘿我还站在这里呢！”Sean抗议道。  
“上个床而已，”Eduardo打了个哈欠，“有必要这么严肃吗？”  
“Eduardo你不能这样说！”Sean继续抗议。  
Eduardo转头问他，“难道不是吗？”  
“当然不是！”  
“你讨厌他。”Mark继续罗列着理由。  
“我过去讨厌他。”Eduardo纠正道，伸出手指了指Sean，“我们一会儿好好讨论你刚才的那句话。”  
“好呀。”Sean从善如流。  
“他可能有性病。”Mark决不放弃。  
“你在污蔑我！”Sean尖叫起来。  
“我们带了套。”Eduardo咬牙切齿，“而且，最重要的是，Zuckerburg先生，这一切和——你——有——任——何——关——系——吗？！”  
Mark哑口无言。  
“我绝对健康！”Sean为自己辩解。  
“我知道了。”Eduardo安抚好Sean，紧跟着就听见Mark的叹息，“Wardo，”他说，“你就一定要这样报复我吗？”  
这句话算是彻底捅了马蜂窝，Sean看到Eduardo的眼睛瞬间瞪圆了，“Mark Zuckerberg我操你大爷的！”这个拉美裔的男人一把掀开了被子扑上去就要揍人，Sean不知那里来的急智，一把将Eduardo按回了被子里，“别别别！Dustin今天结婚，打坏了就没伴郎啦！”他用力抱着Eduardo免得造成血案，“冷静冷静冷静……”  
过了好一会儿，他的话似乎起了作用，Eduardo悻悻地给自己裹好了被子，但声音中的气恼依旧让人心惊胆战，“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！你居然觉得我和Sean在一起就是为了你！你可真瞧得起自己！你……”Eduardo的话最终没有说完，他气的浑身发抖，而Sean，他抱紧了Eduardo，轻轻拍着Eduardo的后背，心底对Mark泛起了一丝同情。  
这是真会说话啊。

 

Chris Hughes的身份标签很多，但到目前为止，最为人所知的有两个：Gay，Facebook公关。  
这两点从侧面显示了他细致入微，精通时尚，远离所谓的直男审美。  
所以他能从满地的凌乱衣物中认出Eduardo Saverin昨天穿的那几件也并没有什么可令人惊讶的。  
Sean Parker的衣服？拜托，难道你指望这地上的衣服会有Mark的？！  
他看了看Sean房间关的死死的门，又看了看Facebook暴君强压愤怒的表情，Chris叹了口气，转身将套间的门锁好，下意识地用手捋了捋头发。  
“金发不容易变白”这类说法全是屁话。

 

“他们在里面？”Chris悄悄做了次深呼吸，调整好了战斗状态，开口问道。  
Mark的表情瞬间难看了起来。  
哦，在里面。Chris觉得下一句有些说不出口，毕竟不论是作为Mark的朋友还是Eduardo的朋友，这个问题都很冒犯，可作为公关，他又不得不问，“他们做了？”  
Mark的脸更绿了。  
Chris再次叹了口气，他走到Sean的房间门口，敲了敲门，“现在能开门吗？”  
“哦Chris，”Sean的声音隔着门板依旧是那么轻浮油滑，“为了你的Sean不误会我们之间的清白，还是请稍等一会儿。而且除了Eduardo，我可不想把我的腹肌展示给任何人看。”  
Chris的动作僵住了，他冷静了半分钟才控制住自己没拎起椅子砸开门揍Sean一顿。他现在对Mark的愤怒开始感同身受了。

“Chris会被你气坏的。”Eduardo咯咯的笑，“我竟不知你对自己的魅力这么有自信？”  
Sean脱掉身上的浴袍，在Eduardo面前展示着自己，“难道我不该有自信吗？”  
Eduardo并不回答，只是微笑着下了床，带着一身青红的痕迹走进浴室里。  
Sean立刻跟了进去，“节省时间，毕竟那两位还在外面等着呢。”他面对Eduardo的询问眼神坦然回答，可同时也没忘了把自己的手放上Eduardo的屁股。  
上帝作证，他们是真的照顾了外面两位的感受，不然，半个小时的洗漱时间根本不够。

当他们洗漱完毕，Eduardo的衣服成了新的问题。  
昨晚的衣服已经在地板上皱成了一团，而其它的衣服，都还在Eduardo的房间。  
哦，我昨天过来酒后luanxing的时候居然没有拿衣服。Eduardo后知后觉地意识到了这一点，在心底忍不住感慨酒精误事。  
“穿我的。”Sean颇为体贴的将内裤递了过去，“这个是新的。”  
Eduardo接过衣物，在Sean的衣橱里翻找了一会儿，选了一套合适的西装。  
“你猜他们一会儿会说什么？”Sean给Eduardo扣好袖扣，笑着问道。  
“谁知道。”Eduardo耸耸肩，“还能说什么呢？”  
穿好衣服，他们将手机塞进口袋里，打开卧室的门走了出去。

 

Chris的脸已经黑的不能更黑了，他的目光在Eduardo的脖颈处扫过，在看到那里干干净净之后松了一口气，可转过头来，Sean敞开的领口却让他差点犯了心脏病。  
“去找条领带！”Chris怒吼道。  
“他的领带在我这里。”Eduardo指了指自己脖子上的那条。  
Chris发誓自己绝对不要知道原因。  
“Mark你还没走？”Sean却在这时转向了在场的另一位，“你可是伴郎！Dustin现在正需要你。”  
Chris忙打断了这火气十足的对话，“我们需要一起坐下来谈谈。”  
“我和Sean之间什么时候居然成了需要谈谈的事了。”Eduardo却毫不客气地开了口，“我竟不知道Facebook原来还有干涉股东感情生活的自由？”  
“Wardo……”Chris赶忙解释道，“我是说，作为朋友，我希望能了解你们之间的关系。”  
“我们就是上了个床，没什么可了解的。”Eduardo拽住了Sean的手，“如果没什么事的话，我带Sean去房间找条领带，一会儿礼堂里见。”

“你对Chris的敌意够重的。”走进Eduardo的房间后，Sean说道。  
Eduardo并没有接话，他将自己脖子上的领带解下递给Sean，“系上。”  
“不会。”Sean一脸无辜地回答。  
Eduardo挑了下眉，走到Sean面前，翻起领子，将领带在Sean的脖子上绕了两圈，“不会？”他的手指慢慢收紧，Sean立刻抓住了他的手讪笑道，“这么麻烦的事，就不麻烦您了！”  
Eduardo坐在床上看着Sean系好领带，抬手指了指门，“我要换衣服了，请回避一下。”  
Sean观察了几秒Eduardo的脸色，罕见的没有嬉皮笑脸，而是走过去抱了一下他，“那我先走了，你记得别迟到。”  
Eduardo点了点头，Sean走出房间，轻轻地关上了门。

 

Eduardo在九点半的时候到达了礼堂，时间刚刚好。  
假托婚礼的社交已近尾声，人们正在陆陆续续地入座，任何走动都不会显得突兀。  
Dustin站在礼台边正在和Chris说些什么，手臂小幅度地挥舞着，就像他之前每一次大喜过望时一样。  
Eduardo想要消无声息地找个位置坐下，可今天的新郎已经等待他足够久了。  
“Wardo！”Dustin高兴的挥手，“这里！”  
Eduardo的心思再次落空，他站起身，朝着Dustin走了过去。

 

“Sean还没到。”在几句寒暄之后，Mark的声音在Eduardo身后突兀地冒了出来。  
这过于幼稚的表现让Eduardo觉得可笑，但看在Dustin的份上，他决定大度一次，只是带着礼貌的微笑，准备听Dustin继续谈论婚礼。  
“他居然还没到！”这个事实让Dustin吃了一惊，“他难道还没起吗？昨天是不是又……”话语中的省略让人很难不想到Sean在某方面的辉煌历史，Eduardo挑了下眉，“放心，他早就起床了。”  
见势不好，Chris在Mark开口之前拿出了手机， “我给他打个电话。”

 

Sean Parker的手机铃声一直位于Facebook股东大会诸多闹心因素的榜首。  
和他标志性的迟到一样，他从不会在会议期间将手机调成静音。鉴于他交友颇广的现实，会议经常会被Justin Timberlake的歌声打断，Cry me a river高潮的那几句在屋子里翻来覆去的唱，听的人心烦意乱，几欲掀桌。  
而现在，这熟悉的歌声正在Eduardo的口袋里响起。  
Dustin默默挂了电话。  
Eduardo耸了耸肩，“早上拿错手机了，打我的号码吧。”  
Dustin的表情忽然就扭曲了起来，但直到婚礼开始，他什么也没说。

 

新郎和新娘交换了戒指后亲吻对方，甜蜜温馨的气氛贯穿了整场婚礼，当然，如果新郎没有在看向某个方向的时候露出牙疼的表情就会更好了。  
有好事者随着新郎的目光望去，只见Facebook的前CEO和前CFO坐在一起，而那位出了名风流的Sean Parker先生将贴手在Eduardo Saverin的大腿上摩挲着，这和撸猫并无二致的动作在此时却带着一丝情色意味，而Eduardo Saverin——他并没有露出什么享受的表情，可同样也没有反对，他只是坐在那里，由着Sean Parker在自己的大腿上来回揉搓。  
操。这位被污染了眼睛的先生忙收回视线，只觉得世风日下。作为一个绅士，他应该立刻将注意力收回到这场婚礼上，忘记刚刚看到的不体面事，可心中的某个小念头却是那么的顽固，驱使着他又一次将目光投向那个方向。  
我只是想看看这两个人能无耻到什么地步。他对自己说着，再次转过了头，心里开始打起了草稿，以便于日后的讽刺指责。  
可惜他注定要失望了。  
Parker和Saverin两个人已坐的笔直，若不是Facebook公关阁下那难看至极的表情尚未恢复，刚才的一切就似乎不过是他的幻想而已。

 

“刚才这一下可真重。”Sean咬着牙咽下痛呼，低声抱怨，“宝贝你的心也太狠了。”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo想要继续说什么，可Sean却伸出右手抓住了Eduardo的小臂，饶有兴趣地开始玩起了他的手指。  
Sean的手指修长且苍白，看上去冷冰冰的，可那温热轻柔的触碰让Eduardo在心底嘲笑自己的想当然，他觉得有些痒，却并不想要将手缩回来。Eduardo低头看着他们交缠的手指，蜜色和苍白的对比足够明显，但并不突兀。Sean捏着Eduardo的食指，那曾在键盘上无数次起舞的指节小心翼翼地弯曲又一点点伸直，这无聊至极的动作让Eduardo忍不住微笑。阳光从玻璃穹顶透下，细小的尘埃在空气中漂浮，Sean的脸被照成了温暖且安宁的金色，Eduardo心头一软，似乎被小奶猫的爪子蹭了一下，他放松了肩膀，向后靠到椅背上，放纵自己投入了Sean的乐趣中。

 

当他们开始玩起叠手指的游戏时，婚礼结束了。  
Sean恋恋不舍地放开Eduardo的手，那怅然若失的样子让Eduardo想起了被严格限制糖分摄入的小侄子。  
“Sean……”他伸手揉了揉那柔软的卷毛，“礼貌，注意礼仪。”  
“现在说这句话可没什么说服力。”Sean似乎有些自得，但Eduardo决定不和他计较，因为Chris穿越人群，朝着他们走了过来——脸色精彩至极。  
Sean几乎要为了Chris这难得一见的表情吹起口哨来了。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”Facebook的公关和Eduardo说道。  
“那就谈吧。”Eduardo耸了耸肩，示意Chris有话快说。  
Chris转身就朝着新郎更衣室走去。  
Eduardo有些无奈，但还是跟了上去。  
“我希望我们能单独谈谈。”迈出几步之后，Chris回头对Sean说道。  
“请便。”Sean向来是个识时务的人。

 

Chris弄出来的动静和新郎新娘那边的热闹相比并不显眼，可自婚礼开始就一直注意此处的好奇心先生显然和其他人的关注点不一致。  
Facebook的前CEO、前CFO和公关的三角戏……听上去就有爆点啊！  
我们的旁观者先生作为一位货真价实的绅士，最终还是听从了自己内心的召唤，去了更衣室外听墙角。  
所以当Sean慢吞吞走到更衣室外时，已经有人提前就位了。  
Sean和好奇心先生对视了一会儿，迅速达成了谅解，两个人握了握手，一起趴在了门上。

 

“我和Sean之间的事和今天的婚礼有关？”Eduardo的声音隔着门板透出来，语气不耐烦的厉害。  
“Sean不是什么好……”  
“得了吧Chris，”Eduardo打断了对方，“当初把Sean拉进来的可不是我。你现在才想起嫌弃他——是不是有点晚？”  
“可这改变不了Sean是个混蛋的现实！”  
“才华横溢的混蛋。”Eduardo纠正道。  
“Wardo……”

 

“哥们儿，我要是你，我一定和他结婚。”这短短的对话中包含的巨大信息量使好奇心先生异常满足，他抬头对门框那边的Sean小声说道。  
“嗯哼。”Sean看似波澜不惊地从口袋里掏出了烟，“来一根？”  
“这烟抽起来太软了。”好奇心先生瞥了一眼，“你喜欢这种？”  
“我有哮喘，不抽烟。”  
“那你身上带什么烟？”  
“画烟圈玩啊！”Sean义正辞严。  
好奇心先生一脸无奈，摆了摆手，“我不抽这个牌子。”  
“哦，”Sean抽出一根烟，将烟盒扔回口袋，从另一边摸出了两块太妃糖，“来一块？”  
好奇心先生看了Sean一眼，接过了糖。  
Sean将糖塞进嘴里，点着了烟。  
好奇心先生看着他玩烟圈玩的不亦乐乎的样子，翻了个白眼，将注意力转回了屋内。

 

“Wardo你在针对我。”Chris的声音大了些，“我只不过是劝你而已！”  
“不劳费心。”Eduardo冷淡地回答，“我还用不起Facebook的公关替我决定怎么办。”  
“你是在怪我给你打电话让你来吗？！我没想……”  
“你还是不明白。”Eduardo叹了口气，“算了吧Chris，我们没什么可聊的了。”他说着，打开了更衣室的门。

 

门外居然有两个人。  
Eduardo愣了一下，瞥了一眼多出来的那位，转头看向Sean。  
Sean的一脸坦荡在Eduardo的目光落到那根烟上时变成了窘迫。  
“这就是普通烟，真的。”那目光太过刺人，Sean按熄了烟头，不由自主地解释了起来，“而且我一口都没抽，就是画烟圈玩了！真的！”  
Eduardo上下打量了一番Sean，哼了一声，拽住他离开。  
好奇心先生目送两位走远，回过头就见Chris对他露出了恐吓人时候的职业性表情，“先生，偷听人谈话可不怎么礼貌……”Chris朝Eduardo离开的方向看了一眼，神情复杂，“尤其是谈话内容涉及商业机密的时候。”

 

Eduardo的步子迈的极大，Sean紧赶了两步才追上，在经过某个垃圾桶的时候，他将烟头扔进去，消灭了证据才敢开口。  
“你和他……”  
“没事儿，”Eduardo的表情终于放松了下来，“公关的职业病罢了。”  
“我还是第一次听说公关有职业病的。”  
“操纵舆论做的久了，总是会有种控制欲，似乎这世事若不如自己的想法进行便是有罪。”Eduardo回头看了Sean一眼，“你别往心里去。”  
“我不在乎这个。”Sean倒是说的实话，“我要在乎，早就不是这样的人了。”  
Eduardo的嘴角翘了下，没接话。

 

回到酒店，Eduardo立刻开始收拾行李。  
Sean靠在墙上看着Eduardo将房间内的私人物品一点点放进行李箱里，“这么急着走？”  
“我还留下干嘛？”Eduardo回答道，“应付完了婚礼，而且他们以后结婚也不会再叫我了，”他停顿了一下，忽然笑了起来，“也算是超额完成任务，Sean，你出的主意真不错，谢了。”  
“不谢，不谢，”Sean打着哈哈，摸了摸自己的鼻子，踌躇了几秒，逼着自己开了口，“Eduardo。”  
“嗯？”  
“我记得你之前说你在感情上已经清仓了……”Sean将声音拖长，似乎有些犹豫。  
“哦，这个你还记得啊。”Eduardo抬起头朝着Sean笑了下，“我的比喻用的怎么样？”  
“很不错。”Sean停顿了一下，他清了清嗓子，将领口的领带正了正，“你就决定自此退出情场，再也不入局了吗？”  
Eduardo的手停了下来，他直起腰，盯着Sean的眼睛，“你有话要说。”  
Sean吞咽了一下，点头。  
“那么，你想要和我说什么，Sean？”Eduardo在床上端端正正地坐好，示意Sean自己会认真听。

 

操。初夜都没这么紧张过。  
Sean在裤子上蹭了蹭手心的汗，他咳了一下，试图让自己放松下来，但这并没有什么帮助。  
安静的十几秒过去后，Eduardo先开了口，“你是想要向我告白吗？”  
一脸狡黠。  
Sean终于意识到了Eduardo之前将自己拽到房间里的目的，“是。”既然对方已经知道了自己想要说什么，那还是索性大方一点的好，Sean朝Eduardo的方向走了两步，抬起了对方的下巴和自己对视，“我想知道，我有没有这个资格让你再次入局？”  
Eduardo看了Sean一会儿，笑容一点点地在他的眼角绽开，“Sean，”他伸出舌尖舔了舔牙齿，在看到Sean的表情后笑的更加开心，“入局的风险可是很大的。”  
“你稳赢。”Sean压低了嗓音，轻声许诺。  
“是吗？”  
“我保证。”  
“哦，那我信你。”Eduardo站起身，继续收拾行李。

 

等等，这是不是有点不对？  
Sean看着Eduardo，觉得自己受到了欺骗。  
“Eduardo，”他不得不再次开口询问，“你是，同意了？”  
“没呀。”Eduardo的回答干脆利落，连头都没抬。  
“好吧。”Sean叹了口气，准备转身离开。他早就有了心理准备了，真的。不就是一次失败嘛，今天晚上去趟酒吧找个美人，明天又是新的一天。  
“Sean！”Eduardo却叫住了他，“我不是拒绝你的意思。”拉住Sean的袖口，他将这个满脑子晚上如何猎艳的花花公子拽到了自己面前，“我说了我信你的。”Eduardo低下头，磨蹭了好一会儿才将接下来的话说出口，“可是相处很难，尤其我还在新加坡……”Sean想要说什么，可Eduardo朝他摇头，示意自己说完，“你知道我之前的惨败，我也清楚你一贯的作风，Sean，”他咬了下嘴唇，“我想要和你试一试，，可我必须先抛却对你的偏见和防备。现阶段，我恐怕不可能像是其他人那样心无芥蒂地和你谈恋爱。这一点对你很不公平，所以……我能理解你不接受。”他抬起了头，平静地等待Sean的回答。  
“看来我得表现好一点才行啊。”Sean微笑起来，将Eduardo松松的圈住，“我能去看你吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你什么时候的飞机？”  
“两个小时后。”  
“我送你？”  
“不用，我订好车了。”  
“不能改机票了吗？”Sean皱起脸，一副可怜相。  
“Sean……”Eduardo无奈地笑，“再留下我恐怕就还得应付Mark和Dustin了。”  
“那，给我一个告别吻怎么样？”  
“当然。”Eduardo凑了过去。  
太妃糖的味道在舌尖蔓延，Eduardo挑了下眉，“你刚才果然没抽烟。”  
“你这可伤我的心了。”Sean捂着胸口，十分委屈的样子。  
“我恐怕得有好长一段时间伤你的心了。”Eduardo拎起了行李箱，“你随时可以结束。”  
“我确定我不会喊停的。”Sean在他嘴角啄了一下，“你早晚会离不开我的。”  
“拭目以待。”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。

 

正文完


	2. 番外

Eduardo多了一个不定期的访客。  
纵然在交通如此便利的现代社会，Sean的拜访依然可以称得上过于频繁，至少Eduardo对于短时间内应付如此多的长途飞行敬谢不敏。  
Sean称其为“异地追求”。  
不过按照Sean之前的一贯作风，“千里送炮”这个词似乎更合适些。  
当然，这句话Eduardo是无论如何不会说出口的。有些乐趣自一出生就打着孤独的标签，分享这种乐趣并不会得到双倍的快乐，反而会将它们彻底变成无趣。  
Eduardo是个热爱生活的人，他不介意分享自己的快乐，但更不喜欢扼杀这些乐趣。  
所以当Sean一脸困倦地从机场出来，照惯例和Eduardo撒娇耍赖讨得几个亲吻后便窝进副驾驶座沉入梦乡时，Eduardo只是将车开的更平稳了些。

 

Sean醒来的时候已经天黑，他反应了几秒才意识到自己在Eduardo的床上。  
屋内的吊兰似乎比上个月来的时候长的更茂盛了些。  
Sean坐起身，挠了挠头发，穿上拖鞋走进浴室里。  
他闻起来糟透了。  
真不知道Eduardo怎么会受得了这个。  
Sean将自己的洗漱用具从柜子里拿出来，朝牙刷上挤了一大坨牙膏，对着镜子看了两秒，忽然意识到了一件事：等等，难道是Eddie把他背进家里的吗？又或许是扛着？  
这可真是……辣透了。  
幻想了一下这个画面，Sean眯了眯眼睛。

 

“我叫了晚饭，你要吃哪种？”当Sean收拾好自己，从卧室出来的时候，Eduardo正将外卖袋子放上餐桌，“粥，还有面——”没等Sean回答，他立刻就补上了答案，“选什么选，你讨厌粥。”他将意大利面倒进盘子，连着餐具推到Sean那边。  
“东方人的爱好。”Sean倒了一杯果汁，一边吐槽一边蹭到Eduardo身边，小心翼翼地捏了捏Eduardo的胳膊。  
“怎么了？”Eduardo有些不解。  
“今天，你是怎么把我从车里弄回来的？”Sean的好奇心驱使他寻找答案。  
“你真的想知道？”Eduardo反问道。  
“当然！”  
“那你把杯子先放下。”  
Sean乖乖照做。  
Eduardo朝Sean微笑了一下，弯下了腰。  
“Eddie！”尖叫声瞬间在餐厅响起，“你快把我放下来！”  
“别乱动！”Eduardo晃了晃胳膊，跌落的威胁在引出另一声尖叫的同时成功让Sean停止了下意识的挣扎，双手牢牢抱住了Eduardo的脖子。  
Sean的动作显然让Eduardo很是满意，他带着Sean绕过餐桌，在确认安全后将Sean放到了椅子上，“就是这样。”他顺手揉了一把Sean湿漉漉的头发，回到了自己的座位上。

 

Sean愣了好久才彻底消化掉自己被Eduardo以公主抱的姿势带回家的的事实。这件事没什么不可接受的，Sean并不执着于所谓的“男子气概”，真正让他惊讶的是自己对于刚才那个怀抱的恋恋不舍。  
Eduardo的胸膛温暖极了，靠在那里时，稳定有力的心跳声让人听得连耳朵根都红起来。  
将手指抚在那蜜色的皮肤上，两个人的心跳会不会变成同一个节奏？  
用嘴唇膜拜时，他能不能听到我脑子里盘旋的无数赞美诗？  
……  
Sean用叉子搅着盘子里的意大利面，坐在自己想念了一个月的Eduardo面前患得患失，浮想联翩。  
Sean Parker你完了。  
他再一次对自己陈述这个事实，发觉自己不仅不为之惊讶，反而对此颇有些自得。  
那么，我究竟在得意什么？  
他抬起眼，自上至下仔仔细细地打量对面的Eduardo，从软蓬蓬的棕发开始，他的视线滑过那光滑的额头、温柔的鹿眼、红润的脸颊……  
他看到Eduardo好奇地看着他，但脸上的表情是货真价实的微笑——连眼角都透出宽和纵容的那种。  
所以，我为什么不骄傲呢？  
Sean舔了下嘴唇，招摇地抬起下巴，朝Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。  
Eduardo无奈地白了他一眼，努嘴示意他赶紧吃东西。

 

Sean用叉子卷了些面条塞进嘴里，番茄肉酱的味道在味蕾炸开，恰到好处的酸味抚慰了他从飞机上开始就突突作响的神经，旅途的最后一缕倦怠被轻悄悄地熨平。盘里的食物刚才已经搅得不成样子，但Sean并不怎么在乎，他的食欲正好，这盘被搅碎的番茄肉酱意面虽然卖相难看，但味道着实不错，更何况Eduardo就坐在面前，微笑着等他吃饱肚子，然后他们就可以腻在一起，消磨掉今晚的时光。  
或许他还可以将Eduardo抱进卧室里，轻轻地放到床上，然后用手指仔细听听Eduardo的心跳。Sean的手动了一下，那滑腻的皮肤似乎已在他的指尖了。Sean终于笑了起来，而Eduardo，他那疑惑的表情无疑让这小小的念头变得更加精彩起来。  
让主人愉悦是访客的职责，Sean Parker从不吝于做一个合格的访客。

 

但Eduardo比Sean还是要更体贴些。  
所以吃完晚饭之后，Eduardo便将坏笑着凑到身边腻歪的Sean赶到了床上。  
“今天可不行，”Eduardo的手指拂过Sean无意识间皱起的眉头，“你必须好好睡一觉。”  
这话对于Sean来说可是有些耻辱了，“我不累。”  
“可我今天很累，”Eduardo并不和他争辩，“你太重了。”  
这玩笑话让Sean眨了眨眼，他侧过头啄了一下Eduardo的脸颊，轻声说道，“我在床上等你。”

 

从浴室出来，Eduardo见到的就是Sean躺在床上百无聊赖的样子。  
“看来你是真的不怎么累。”Eduardo将毛巾放下，钻进了被子里。  
Sean没有回答，只是抱住了Eduardo的腰，将自己的脸埋进了他的肩窝，在薄荷味道中沉默的呼吸。  
“怎么了？”Eduardo挑了下眉，转过身询问Sean。  
“没什么，就，”Sean停顿了一下，“就让我抱一会儿。”  
Eduardo搭在Sean肩头的手放松了下来。  
两分钟之后，Sean终于抬起了头，他蹭了蹭Eduardo的鼻尖，有些埋怨地开口，“你这瓶沐浴露的味道太差了。”  
“哦？”  
“薄荷不适合你。”  
“难道我要选芥末味的？”  
“不不不，”Sean赶忙摇头，“太妃糖，当然是太妃糖，”他揉了揉Eduardo湿漉漉的头发，下床去拿吹风机，“永远是太妃糖。”  
Eduardo有些无奈地笑，由着Sean摆弄自己的头发。  
“不吹干就睡容易感冒，”Sean絮叨着，“照顾好你自己。”  
“我以为该是我和你说这句话？”  
“恰恰相反，”Sean说道，“你才是更需要被照顾的那个。”  
Eduardo显然对此并不赞同。  
“别这样，”Sean翘起了嘴角，似乎颇为得意，“太过体贴的人更需要人来照顾。”  
“你在说我委屈求全？”  
“我的意思是你应该更自私一点。”  
Eduardo抬眼看了看Sean，“你要知道，这些话并不能让我改变主意。”  
“我并没有这种想法，”Sean将吹风机放下，“只是不说出来憋的难受。”  
“你希望我自私一点？”  
“当然！”Sean回答的毫不犹豫。  
他们对视了几秒，Eduardo忽然就笑了起来，“Sean，”他说，“那我就自私一点，今天的工作的确是把我累坏了……”  
Sean瞪大了眼睛：“你在逗我？”  
“你猜？”  
“我现在把话吞回去来得及吗？”  
Eduardo摇头，“当然来不及了！”  
Sean做了个无奈的表情，俯下身吞下了Eduardo的所有笑声。  
转移话题的小混蛋。含着Eduardo的下唇，Sean在心底叹了口气。  
这都快一年了……

 

Sean这次在新加坡呆了四天，离开的时候心事重重的样子。  
Eduardo一边回忆着Sean临走时的拥抱，一边走进了办公室里。  
他的助理正在将一盆绿萝放到他的办公桌上。  
“Dolores，早啊，”Eduardo歪了下头，“这是？”  
“哦！”Dolores似乎被吓了一跳，这位爱尔兰裔姑娘猛地站直了身子，红色的马尾在空中画了个弧线后重重地砸在了她的背上，她拍着胸口，微微嘟着嘴，“我的那盆绿萝已经没地方插新长出的枝条了，而你的桌子上又什么有都没有，我给你插了一盆。”Dolores弹了下盛满了水的玻璃杯，“不用谢我！”  
“我没时间照顾这东西。”  
“它不需要你照顾的！”Dolores纠正道，“我已经扔了一片维生素C进去，你就只要添水就行了。”  
“维C？”  
“没错！促进根部生长。”Dolores调整了一下那盆绿萝的位置，“偶尔给它一片就好。”  
Eduardo盯着被插在水里的绿萝，皱了下眉。  
他忽然想起了小时候母亲插在花瓶中的玫瑰花，那娇艳的植物撑不过几天就只能被扔进垃圾桶里。  
Dolores的绿萝从一个剪枝开始，不到一年时间，现在一个花盆已经放不下了……  
扦插植物……  
那就养着吧。Eduardo在办公桌后坐下，开始了工作。

回到美国之后Sean立刻就重新扑进了工作里。  
他看上的这个新项目，前途光明，但现阶段的进展着实一言难尽。  
虽然都能展望到美好的远方，但现实的理想主义者能够排除万难，让幻想落入人间，理想的理想主义者却从来处理不好眼前最基础的一切。  
Sean忍不住叹气，还没开始运营就想着如何留后门……看着一意孤行的年轻人，他想要退出了。

 

Sean打来电话的时候Eduardo正和同事们在一家日料店里消磨时间。  
Not a badthing 的前奏一响，Eduardo就收到了Dolores的一个意味深长的眼神。  
这姑娘怎么这么八卦……Eduardo敲了下她的头，走出了包厢。  
“Sean？”电话那边的沉默让Eduardo觉得有些不对，他皱了下眉，语气却欢快极了，“想我了？”  
“是呀，想你了。”Sean的声音含含糊糊的，并没有平时的清亮。  
“想我还不说点好听的？”不对劲。Eduardo想了想，对着包厢里的同事们比划了一下，示意自己有事要先回家了。  
“你想听什么好听的？”  
“你让我想想……”Eduardo走出大门，屋外新鲜的空气让他忍不住深呼吸，“我想听的好多呢，你确定要都说给我听？”  
Sean那边闷笑了一声，“当然，只要你想听。”  
“你这样会让我忍不住想逗你的Sean。”Eduardo打开车门坐进去，给自己拽上了安全带，打开了蓝牙。  
“你在外面？”  
“刚散场。”Eduardo踩下了油门，“今天有个同事失恋，三杯下去就开始借酒发疯，就这么散了。”  
“有人送你回家吗？”Sean的反应倒是很快。  
“别提了，我今天在酒吧里点了杯冰牛奶，被他们已经嘲笑了一晚上了。”Eduardo一边编着谎话一边在脑子里揣测着Sean的心情，“这群孩子胆子太大了，也不怕我扣他们工资。”  
“胆子大好啊……”  
“你别这么说，我们这行，最怕的就是胆子大还不谨慎。”听着那边骤然一滞的呼吸声，Eduardo心底叹了口气，用半是抱怨半是唠叨的语气继续说了下去，“投资这种事，本来就是要多方面的因素凑在一起才能成功，不然的话，再好的想法也没用。”  
“但是平庸的更不容易成功啊。”Sean顺着说了下去，“你这是在和钱过不去？”  
“不不不，”Eduardo笑了起来，“我只不过是有亿万富翁的自知之明而已——”他停顿了一下，“安于现状，胆小守旧，故步自封，再也没了孤注一掷的勇气。富人的局限。”Eduardo叹了口气，“话虽这样说，可我却相当享受目前的人生。”  
Sean哈哈大笑。  
Eduardo挑了下眉，若有所思。

 

Sean迅速地将自己抽出了那个项目，只留下了一笔投资。  
在这个遍地都是独角兽的时代，好的创意虽然可遇不可求，但Facebook也就只有那么一个而已。  
更何况现在的Sean并不是那个急需成功的失败者了，他已经有了让自己利益最大化的资本，绝大多数情况下，并不需要赤身上阵。

 

桌上的绿萝长出了新的叶子。  
Eduardo对着这片叶子发了半天的呆，最终也没有想明白它怎么就一夜之间冒出来了。  
“生命力顽强的证明。”Dolores终于忍无可忍，将文件从他的桌子上一把抄起再狠狠摔下，“签字！”  
到底谁是老板？  
Eduardo叹了口气，认命的将心思收回到工作上。  
当然，他的敬业心只维持了一个小时，某个跨越大洋来到他面前的包裹成功的摧毁了他一天的工作状态。  
“Sean Parker！这是什么！”  
“这是，”  
“我知道它是什么！”Eduardo打断了他，继续怒吼道，“你为什么要寄这么个玩意儿给我？！”

 

一根振动棒正静静地躺在盒子底部。  
嗯，粉红色的。

 

虽然寄出这个更像是惊吓的惊喜时就有了心理准备，可Sean却莫名其妙地觉得委屈。  
“这东西……”他有些迟疑地开口，“这东西是我自己做的。”  
许是他的语气中带出了情绪，电话那边立刻安静了下来，这让Sean放松了些，于是他有了更多的勇气来说下去，“我在里面安了一个小程序，能远程控制，还可以，”  
“Sean，”Eduardo的声音忽然就褪去了所有的不满，“你怎么会想到做这个？”  
照实回答一定会被嘲笑到下辈子，可Sean实在是想不出什么更好的理由，他摸了摸鼻子，决定含糊过去，“我不在新加坡嘛。”  
“所以呢？”Eduardo显然不会这么轻易地放过他。  
Eduardo的戏谑在他身上一点点裹紧，迅速意识到自己不可能含糊过关之后，Sean闭上了眼，“所以——所以我给自己做了个倒膜。”  
他等待着爆笑或是怒骂，毕竟自己做的事情的确太过唐突，可最终，Eduardo只是轻轻地笑了起来，“Sean，”带着些口音的声音有些失真，却在Sean耳边确确实实地炸开，“今天晚上你有没有兴趣看我试用？”

 

挂了电话之后，Eduardo将那粉红的玩意儿从盒子里拿出来，塞进了公文包里。  
我刚才是发出了一个邀请吗？！Eduardo用手揉了下自己红的发烫的脸，接着意识到自己的手刚刚拿过……于是他的脸更热了。  
Sean Parker这个混蛋！  
Eduardo咒骂着，哀嚎一声，趴到了办公桌上。  
我真的是想要慢慢来的。  
Eduardo对天发誓。

 

他整个下午都如坐针毡。  
当意识到自己可以按时下班时，Eduardo不知道自己究竟是期待还是胆怯，他试着深呼吸，但这显然并不怎么奏效，他的脸色或许是太苍白了点，Dolores甚至在临走前专门问他需不需要自己送他回家。  
开什么玩笑。  
Eduardo坚决地拒绝了她。  
我可是在哈佛混出来的巴西人。Eduardo暗暗给自己打气，还有什么没见过？不就是Sean么？又不是没见过……  
话虽是这么说，可真的将摄像头打开的那一瞬，Eduardo只觉得屋子里冷的过分，但他却解开了浴袍，坐在床上强作镇定地对着摄像头招了招手，“Sean。”  
“Eduardo，”看着屏幕上的蜜色胸膛，Sean忍不住吞咽了一下，“晚上好呀。”  
Sean声音带着毋庸置疑的颤抖和渴望，这奇迹般地熨平了Eduardo心底的紧张和不安，他的肩放松了下来，将那粉红的zhen动bang在摄像头前挥了挥，“亲爱的黑客先生，由于你的产品没有附上使用说明，”他对着摄像头舔了舔嘴唇，装出一副苦恼样子，“我不得不要求售后指导了。”  
屏幕上那个家伙狡黠且无辜的样子让Sean从喉咙里挤出了一声长叹，“Eduardo……”  
“哦Sean，”Eduardo对着摄像头的方向送了个飞吻，“你可得坚持住，这才刚开始呢……”  
“放心吧宝贝儿，”Sean在这个问题上绝不输阵，他将手放到键盘上敲了几下，Eduardo手中的粉红振动棒随之开启，“我有的是精力陪你玩。”

 

看着手中的振动棒，Eduardo沉默了大约半分钟的时间，Sean不知道他在想什么，等待的时间太过漫长，几乎让他以为Eduardo会叫停，毕竟这从某种意义上来说的确是太亲密了。  
在冷冰冰的摄像头前袒露情欲，隔着一个大洋将自己交到另一个人手里，Sean觉得喉咙有些紧，这三十秒的时间对他太过漫长，以至于当Eduardo的话在耳机里响起时，Sean觉得自己产生了幻觉。  
“你得先关上它，”Eduardo说，“不然我没法用。”  
Sean的手有些抖，但设置好的快捷键早已是烂熟于心，他将振动棒关闭，看着Eduardo靠坐到了床头，对着摄像头舔了舔下唇。  
隔着屏幕，视角并不算好，但Sean却觉得屋子里热的过分，他吞咽着，一把拽下自己的内裤，带着薄茧的手在阴茎上用力的撸动了几下，有些疼，但考虑到他现在既需要维持黑客的名誉，又不想完全从这个迷梦中抽身，这显然是让他获得两全的最好方法。  
疼痛对人有好处。  
这句话在他的脑子里蹦出，Sean觉得有些哭笑不得，但下一秒，Eduardo的动作就清洗掉了他脑子里的所有想法。  
屏幕上的那个家伙舔起了自己的手指。  
那是一种极其色情的舔法，舌尖颤巍巍地落在手背上，然后一路滑到指尖，吮吸一会儿之后再将整根手指塞进嘴巴里搅弄，舌头柔顺地随着指尖舞动，啧啧的水声中夹杂着带着鼻音的闷哼，Eduardo眯着眼睛，以一种享受的姿态在Sean的屏幕上勾描着性的意象，嘴唇上氤氲的红，牙齿里闪过的白，皮肤中滴出的蜜……不过两三分钟，Sean便已是口干舌燥，手上的动作越发的粗鲁，他从没想过Eduardo会对他有如此大的吸引力，只得徒劳地握住阴茎的底部，试图让自己射精的时间更晚一点。  
Eduardo却在他以为自己能够控制住的时候将手指从口中抽了出来，舌尖微微一划，舔断了那缠绵的银线，伸了伸手指之后朝着摄像头抬起了眼。  
那棕色眸子实在太过温暖，Sean的舌尖似乎化开了一块太妃糖，从舌尖炸开的甜味慢慢扩散，在心口又慢慢收紧，他下意识地放松，被束缚多时的阴茎终于抓住了释放的机会，将精液射了出来。

 

“唔……”Sean的低吟从耳机里传来，让Eduardo张大了眼睛，他当然知道这声音意味着什么，每次高潮的时候，不管他们用的什么姿势，Sean都一定要将脸埋到他的颈侧，用温软的鼻息和这个意味浓重的声音熨过他的耳朵，熏蒸出一片灼热的红。可现在……Eduardo用手在脸颊上蹭了一把，将微微翘起的嘴角按下去。Sean，他在心底小声感叹，你这个混蛋……Eduardo皱着眉将心底的翻腾起来的小念头按了回去。  
不行，至少现在不行。  
“Eduardo，Eddie……”Sean的声音却再次响了起来，“Eddie……”不知是失真还是本来就有些沙哑，但听起来湿漉漉的，一点点地在Eduardo的胸口洇开，害得他呼吸也跟着急促了起来，“Sean。”屋子里有些冷，Eduardo蹭了蹭胳膊，莫名其妙地委屈了起来，低声唤了一声，立刻就得到了Sean的回应，他调整了一下呼吸，将床头的振动棒拿了起来，犹豫了两秒，张开双腿，将它慢慢塞进了后穴里。

 

有点凉。  
Eduardo觉得自己似乎被劈开了，身体里的不适在寒冷的刺激下被成倍的放大，后穴紧缩着，努力将这个入侵者挤出去，尝试几次之后Eduardo不得不调整了一下位置，翻身跪到了床上，试着坐了下去。  
Sean这家伙是不是做的等比例放大的倒膜！Eduardo在心底暗搓搓地想，平时也没这么费劲过。吞到一半的时候他终于发了狠，沉下了腰，一下就坐到了底，疼痛在眼角逼出了眼泪，但心里又只觉得畅快，他躺到枕头上，抬起嘴角，调整了一下摄像头的位置后勾了勾手指，“Sean，该你了。”  
话音未落，他的敏感点就被用力戳了一下。  
艹。  
Eduardo被顶的从床上弓起身子，一秒之后又重重砸了回去，过于精准的顶弄在堆积快感的同时也带来了细微的疼痛，他闷哼了一声，摊开四肢，慢慢陷入了柔软的床垫中。  
“Sean……”Eduardo嘟哝着抱怨了一句，“这东西太硬了。”  
振动棒停了下来，Sean问道：“疼了？”  
“没，”那有些小心翼翼的语气让Eduardo有些不自在，“只是刚开始不适应而已。”  
“你还要继续？”  
“当然。”Eduardo毫不犹豫地回答。

 

Eduardo在床单上扭动着身子，享受着振动棒带来的快感，阴茎颤巍巍地竖起来，前液在阴茎的头部泛着光，在蜜色皮肤的映衬下显得更加的明亮，“Sean……”Eduardo用有些浓重的鼻音无意识地呢喃着这个远在大洋彼岸的名字，“Sean……”黏糊糊的葡语口音在Sean的耳边缱绻，带着些难以言说的脆弱，可又听起来又有些像是在撒娇，“Sean……”喘息和呜咽声中，Sean艰难地吞咽了一下，将放在键盘上那只手移了移位置，放到了最大频率的那个键上，可并没有立刻按下去。  
他想将频率调到最大，让Eduardo因为过于剧烈的冲击而尖叫，抽泣着恳求Sean慢一点，再慢一点，他想看着Eduardo被狠狠地操射，精液喷溅出来，在胸膛和小腹上绽开乳白色的花，他想要Eduardo永远记住这次高潮，记住自己阴茎的形状，记住这个让他到达人生极乐的人是Sean Parker。  
这些念头在他的脑子里如塞壬一般歌唱着，诱惑着他在贪恋的海洋里沉沦，彻底摆脱掉自持带来的痛苦和感伤，Sean犹豫了很久，最终却只是将振动棒的频率向上调了一档。  
他想要的并不只是Eduardo的失控和疯狂。

 

Eduardo被慢慢地推上了高潮，甜腻的余韵让他彻底放松下来，整个人懒洋洋地瘫在床上，连手指都不想动。  
“Sean，”有些低的室温让他瑟缩了一下，于是Eduardo不情不愿地滑进被单里，“这东西太机械了。”他再次抱怨，”而且冷冰冰的。“  
”那我来改进？“  
Eduardo皱起了眉，”不用了。“  
”可是你看起来不喜欢它。“  
”唔……我总觉得，“Eduardo斟酌了一下用词，”这种玩具总是太疏离了。也可能是今天屋子里有些冷？“  
”我想抱抱你。“Sean的手指在屏幕上划过，觉得有些失落。  
”嗯……那就来抱我啊~~“Eduardo打了个哈欠，笑着对摄像头送了一个飞吻，”我有些困了，晚安？“  
”你睡吧，“Sean回答，”我看着你睡。“  
”这可有点浪漫啊Sean……“Eduardo将按摩棒一点点拔出来，放到了床头柜上。  
”Eduardo Saverin专供。“  
”你可真是……“Eduardo摇了摇头，调暗了台灯，”晚安。“  
”好梦。“Sean的声音平静且温柔。

 

Sean坐在屏幕前盯了很久。  
Eduardo早已睡熟，整个人在被子里蜷成小小的一团，只露出极具迷惑性的棕色脑袋，看上去柔软且温驯。  
想到之前听过的那个斑比的爱称，Sean回忆起Eduardo的公主抱，对于鹿的比喻摇了摇头。  
明明是只猎豹才对。  
一只属于Sean Parker的猎豹，他的Kitty。

 

眼球对于长时间盯着电脑屏幕这种行为终于发出了抗议，Sean捏了捏鼻梁稍加安抚，视线却被床头柜上那个还挂着水光的震动棒吸引了过去。  
润滑剂还没完全干透。  
不只是润滑剂。  
这是我的倒膜。  
艹。  
Sean忍不住低声骂了出来，死灰复燃不过就是一瞬间的事，他以为自己已经完成了心理建设，可心底的贪恋显然不知餍足，嚎叫着要求得到更多。  
闭嘴！  
Sean在心里吼了回去，气呼呼地站起身，走了两步却又转回来关掉了话筒。

 

在冰箱里左挑右拣许久，Sean最终在最新口味的啤酒和椰奶间选择了前者，结果开罐儿时被呲了一脸不说，酒还又苦又涩，连泡沫都似乎带着碎渣，全然没有厂家吹嘘的所谓大麦的香味。  
猫尿一样。Sean吐槽了一大通商家的虚假宣传，将啤酒随手放到到橱柜之后拎出一瓶椰奶，醇浓的味道洗刷掉了刚才的耻辱，于是忽然就反应过来刚才自己的吐槽似乎有点不太对劲。  
说的好像我知道猫尿什么味道一样。  
Sean举着手中的椰奶，毫不犹豫地将刚才那段记忆按了删除。  
什么都不如看我的Eduardo睡觉好。

 

屏幕上的睡美人在他离开的这段时间里翻了个身，光洁的后背整个袒露在空气里，被那幽暗的灯光一照，带着说不出的魅惑和诗意，就那么一眼，Sean小腹就竖起了旗杆，直挺挺地在裤子里彰显着存在感。  
Sean叹了口气，将手伸进裤子里，解决问题之后他心满意足地靠在椅背上，抻了张纸巾擦掉了手上的白色体液，拿过刚才放下的椰奶灌了一大口，刚想感慨人生圆满却忽然觉得有些说不清道不明的感叹。  
喝着椰奶对着屏幕自慰。  
Sean Parker是真的没想到自己居然也会有这么一天。  
他歪了歪头，试图品鉴一下这难得的悲凉茫然，可没想到心里冒出来的却是一串甜到发腻的志得意满。  
瞧你的出息。  
我乐意。  
Sean转过头看了一眼电脑屏幕，对着Eduardo那光裸的后背傻笑起来。  
他愿意让我看他入睡，而我也想看着他睡着。

 

Eduardo这一夜睡得极好，以至于上班都迟到了半个小时。  
走进办公室的时候Doroles已经准备了足够多的文件来淹死他，当然，作为一个热爱生活的姑娘，她并不会浪费围观Eduardo被工作折磨的这段空闲时光。  
“这会让人误会我上班时间酗酒的。”Eduardo草草签完字，拿过下一份文件打开。  
“谁敢说这话就让他来找我谈谈。”Dolores绝不辜负自己爱尔兰共和军的家族背景，撂下狠话之后继续拿啤酒浸过的小毛巾擦绿萝叶子。  
Eduardo无奈摇头，实在是不知如何回答，只好把话题引回安全范围，“这啤酒是最新口味的？”  
Dolores撇了撇嘴，“友情建议，别尝试，味道糟透了，只配用来擦叶子。”  
“好吧，多谢告知。”Eduardo将终于签完了最后一份文件，长出一口气，将那摞文件交回Dolores，看了看自己的工作计划，确认暂时没什么工作安排后，趴到了办公桌上，百无聊赖地观察起了桌上那盆散发着啤酒味道的绿萝。  
根好像又密了些。  
用啤酒擦过之后，叶子似乎真的更亮了。  
Eduardo上下观察了一会儿，被绿萝枝干底端的黑色东西吸引了注意。  
他抬眼观察了一下Dolores，在确定她没有注意到自己之后，捏着绿萝的叶子将它从水中提了出来，伸手捏了一下那块黑色的东西。  
有点恶心。  
Eduardo对着手指上黏糊糊的一坨皱了皱眉，小心地用手指捻了一下。尚未完全腐烂的植物纤维在他的手指上晕开一片污渍，这段剪枝时的痂终于脱落，乳黄色的疤痕显露出来，被枝干上流下来的水浸湿。Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，将绿萝小心翼翼放回去，擦干净手指后将纸巾扔进了废纸桶。  
“Dolores，”Eduardo拿起了电话，“过来教教我怎么养花。”

 

当天下午Eduardo接到Sean电话时并没有惊讶。  
他放下手中Dolores贡献的养花小册子，决定翘班。

 

Sean热情的惊人，似乎那些关于镜头和振动棒的事情对于他来说太过刺激了些。Eduardo仰着头感受着牙齿在自己锁骨上的磕碰，伸手揽住了Sean的肩。  
这表现可不像是个花花公子啊。Eduardo在心底吐槽，手掌覆上Sean的皮肤，不出预料地摸到满手的汗水。  
Sean的肩胛骨支棱着，妥贴地包裹在Eduardo的掌心，坚硬的棱角在温热的皮肤下随着动作时隐时现，似乎是要融化了一般。  
Eduardo曲起手指，指甲在Sean的背上划过，短暂地攥了下拳后再次张开，贴上了刚刚被创造出来的那几道红痕。  
Sean不仅一直闹到了后半夜，居然在困的要死的时候还想再来一次，Eduardo脑子里快速权衡了一下，终于将这个卷毛混蛋按在了床上。  
“睡吧。”Eduardo凑过去在Sean的额头啄了一下，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Sean有些不甘，但Eduardo的态度实在是太过坚决，他也只能将Eduardo抱在怀里，乖乖睡觉。  
Eduardo仰面躺在床上对着黑漆漆地天花板发愣，直到眼睛有些酸涩才缓慢地眨了下眼。屋子里呼吸声平缓且清晰，Sean的胳膊环着他，温暖的负重感坠在胃上，沉甸甸的。  
“Sean？”他用气声呼唤。  
没有回答。  
Eduardo转过头，在黑暗中仔细打量身边的人。  
Sean Parker。  
“你为什么不害怕呢？”Eduardo问道。  
屋子里依旧只有呼吸声。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
他将右手贴在Sean的小臂上，感受着那柔软的触感，回过头看了一眼床头柜上被遗忘的zhen动bang，“你可真自信。”  
Eduardo侧过了身，在Sean的怀里找了个舒服的位置，闭上了眼睛。  
“好梦。”他说。

 

Eduardo第二天早上鼓足勇气，给Dolores发了个短信后关掉了手机。  
“如临大敌啊Eddie。”Sean光着背坐在餐桌边，叼着一片吐司调侃。  
“甜蜜的烦恼。”Eduardo回答道。  
“我会吃醋的。”  
“随你。”Eduardo摊了摊手，绕过Sean，从冰箱里拿出了两罐啤酒，“要不要？”  
“绝不。”Sean义正辞严，“早上喝啤酒太堕落了。”  
“新的口味。”  
“难喝极了，”Sean回答道，“只配擦叶子。”  
Eduardo瞥了一眼Sean光滑的后背，将啤酒塞回冰箱，坐到餐桌边吃早饭。  
直到早饭吃完，他们两个都没有再开口。

 

“Sean，”他们在厨房肩并肩刷盘子的时候，Eduardo终于打破了沉默，“你这次什么时候走？”  
“明天的机票，”Sean回答，“Facebook要开股东会。”  
“你有没有兴趣……”Eduardo迟疑了一下，没有跟上后半句。  
“什么？”  
“呃，算了。”  
“什么事情啊。”Sean转过了身。  
Eduardo抿了抿嘴角，“我，我想和你去弄个情侣纹身。”  
Sean愣住了。  
“算了，忘了它吧，我知道这是个坏主意。”  
“棒透了好嘛！”Sean瞪大了眼睛，惊喜地叫了起来，“我们什么时候去？”  
“纹那东西肯定会疼。”  
“我才不怕。”  
“你可能会过敏。”  
“我有过敏清单，避开就行了。”  
“你不去的话我也不会反悔的。”  
Sean沉默了两秒，小声嘟哝道，“我知道。”  
Eduardo觉得喉咙有些堵，他咳了一声，转移了话题，“那么，你想去？”  
“当然！”

 

Sean决定将花体的“Eduardo Saverin”刻在小臂的内侧。“当然是右边。”他说着挽起了袖子，淡青色的血管在苍白的皮肤下蜿蜒。  
毫无创意。Eduardo翻着手中的图案册子吐槽道。  
“我不介意你纹在有创意的地方。”Sean朝他抛了个媚眼，整个人欠揍极了。  
Eduardo不理他，只是再次翻了一页，听着Sean的痛呼勾起了嘴角。  
“还没选好？”下了刑场的Sean坐到他的身边，十四个字母笨拙地招摇着，小臂内侧的皮肤已经红肿了起来，但他整个人却带着一种古怪的兴奋。  
“不知道哪个才适合你。”Eduardo说道。  
“你想好纹在哪里了吗？”  
Eduardo点了下头，“腰侧怎么样?”  
“你真是个天才。”Sean垂下了眼睛，“我来给你选图案怎么样？”  
“好啊。”Eduardo将册子递给他，可Sean却并没有翻看一下的意思，只是转身和纹身的师傅说了两句，接着便将Eduardo拽了过去。  
“纹什么啊？！”Eduardo有些不解，笑着问道。  
“别动。”Sean捏了下他的脸颊，亲了亲他的嘴角，“我好不容易才想出来的。”

 

一个闪电一样的“S”，个头小小，有棱有角。  
Eduardo看了自己腰侧的图案很久，但最终并没有提出异议，“你喜欢这个？”他笑着将衬衫放下。  
“喜欢。”Sean回答。  
“你的喜好可真……”Eduardo摇了下头，“告诉我你不看漫画。”  
“我不看漫画。”Sean说道，“我发誓这个纹身和闪电侠毫无关系。”  
“真的不看漫画的人不会这么快联想到闪电侠的。”  
Sean舔了舔嘴角，决定保持沉默。  
这个时候，沉默总归是没有错的。

 

Sean这次离开的时候没有让Eduardo送。  
“太矫情了，”Sean说，“别搞的好像要很久之后才见面一样。”  
Eduardo思考了几秒，没有坚持。

 

Sean揉着眼睛拦了辆出租车，交代了地点之后便闭上了眼，直到终点才悠悠醒转。  
“你可看起来累坏了。”结账的时候，出租车司机调侃道，“心上人？”  
Sean愣了一下，“很明显？”  
“你的纹身还没消肿呢。”司机指了指Sean的小臂，“这可是老桥段了。”  
“经典才对。”Sean将纸钞递给司机，嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。  
“傻子。”司机看着他蹦蹦跳跳的背影，忍不住摇头，“又一个被爱情困住的傻子。”

 

纹身之后的伤口需要几天才能完全消肿，但Sean总是忍不住去碰。  
伸出食指，小心翼翼地沿着墨痕描摹，从落笔处的圆弧开始，一点点贴着皮肤勾勒到最后时，唇边就免不了多了些笑意，发一会儿愣，放一会儿空，等回过神来，手指不知何时又被黏在了起笔处，心里一痒，忍不住就再来描上一遍。  
幸好是夏天。Sean想，若是冬天，每次还得把袖子挽上去，太过麻烦。

 

Facebook的股东会和往常也没什么区别。  
总结，汇报，表决。  
Sean也如平时一般迟到，在Mark说话时推门进了会议室里。  
众人对这戏码早已习惯，只有Chris抬了下眼皮，可这目光落在了Sean身上，一时半会儿就没能收回来。   
Sean身上穿着一件白衬衣。  
这本来也没什么稀奇，股东会上除了几位特立独行的死宅，大多数人还是会穿着正式的。  
可这挽到手肘的袖子和小臂内侧的字母也未免有些太扎眼了些。  
Chris扫视四周，发觉大家并没有注意到Sean，不由得暗暗松了口气。  
可惜他放心的太早了些。

 

Seani的手机铃声一如既往地在会议室里响起，长久以来养成的条件反射使得Justin Timberlake在Chris脑子里立刻开始了对负心人的控诉，而这显然影响了公关大人对事实的判断。  
Sean的手机铃声变成了 Mirror。  
Chris过了一阵子才发现这件事。  
接着他看到了Sean正用右手举着手机，小臂上的纹身就这么袒露在了所有人面前。  
Eduardo Saverin。  
这纹身甚至还没消肿呢！  
混蛋！  
他下意识地转向Wardo的代理人，却看到这位严厉的中年女性正对着Sean露出欣慰且慈祥的微笑。  
Chris无法再自欺欺人了。他有些担心Mark，唯一让他庆幸的是，Facebook的暴君依旧面无表情，冷静自持。  
Mark不再是当年的那个睚眦必报，崇拜着Sean Parker的小宅男了。  
Chris扫过Dustin手指上的婚戒，掠过自己面前的签字笔，最终又将视线停在了仍旧旁若无人打着电话的Sean身上。  
那一刻，Chris几乎以为自己有些妒忌了。

 

Eduardo醒来的时候Sean已经走了。  
除了床头的一杯柠檬水，他找不到Sean来过的痕迹。  
拿起杯子，Eduardo轻轻抿了一口。  
柠檬放得太多，又酸又涩的。  
他将杯子随手放回去，却发觉床头柜上缺了点东西。  
zhen动bang不见了。  
Eduardo歪着头眨了眨眼，笑了起来。  
该起床去面对Dolores的怒火了。他想。

 

Dolores对于Eduardo翘班的行为表达了强烈的愤慨，作为一个称职的助理，她找出手中所有的待办文件，一股脑全扔在了Eduardo面前。  
“签。”她的红发在肩上披散开，像是个女战神。  
Eduardo看了她一眼，拿起最上面的一份文件翻开，“这个不是年底之间解决就好吗？现在离年底还有半年呢！”  
Dolores挑了挑眉。  
Eduardo叹了口气。  
Dolores拿起Eduardo的杯子给他倒了杯开水放在桌上，“老板，要努力工作啊！”  
Eduardo敢怒不敢言，只得将杯子向远处推了推，乖乖拿起了笔。

 

他把所有文件签完已经是两个小时之后了。  
桌上那杯水早已经凉透，Eduardo虽对白水深恶痛绝，但短暂的思想斗争后，瘫在椅子上的念头占了上风，他拿起杯子，大口将凉白开灌了下去。  
他在心里酝酿起关于白水的吐槽，可刚开了个头就被绿萝叶面上的棕痕打断。  
怎么就变颜色了呢？  
Eduardo翻了翻其他叶子，想了想，又接了一杯开水，贴着刚才那片叶子放到了桌上，调整好角度后趴在桌子上等了五分钟后才将杯子从绿萝边拿走。  
叶片上出现了第二块棕痕。  
Eduardo拿起剪子比划了一下却又放下，转而朝杯子里加了勺咖啡。  
我在犹豫什么呢？Eduardo搅着咖啡，清苦的味道忽然让他觉得有些恶心。  
他再次拿起了剪子，两秒之后，那片叶子被丢进了废纸篓。  
“心狠手辣。”Dolores推门进来时正看到这一幕，如此评价。  
Eduardo不置可否，只是站起来伸了个懒腰。  
腰侧的纹身已结了痂，皮肤较别处有些紧，猛一伸展，有些痒，又有些疼。

 

就快愈合了。  
Eduardo立在镜子前打量着自己的纹身，水珠从他的发梢滴落到胸膛上，沿着皮肤一路滑到围在腰上的毛巾里。  
真的像是闪电一样。  
他看着那个过于象形的字母，忍不住将手掌贴在了纹身上。  
Sean Parker。  
S。  
一个字母而已。  
Sean Parker。  
Eduardo猛地瞪大了眼。  
Sean Parker。  
他在心里反复默念着这个名字，带着些胆怯将手从纹身上慢慢移开。  
过于小巧的纹身在他的腰侧似乎并没有什么存在感。  
“你稳赢。”Sean在他的记忆里再次开口。  
残忍且卑劣。Eduardo看着镜子里的自己，忽然颤抖起来。  
“你在害怕什么呢？”他问道。

 

Sean赶到机场的时候Eduardo正坐在栏杆上摆弄手机，白色T恤和牛仔裤让他看上去活像个高中生。  
“Eduardo？”Sean有些迟疑地开口。  
“啊，你来了。”Eduardo将手机揣进口袋里，“走吧，”他打了个哈欠，“我得赶紧睡一觉，困死了。”  
“你……”Sean几不可查地皱了下眉，话到嘴边却变了内容，“你等了多久了？”  
“也没多久，”Eduardo揉了揉眼睛，“我给你打电话的时候刚下飞机。”  
那是一个半小时之前的事情了。“你应该早一点告诉我的。”  
“那样太无聊了，”Eduardo从栏杆上跳下来，双肩背包在他的背上弹了一下，“这一路你收了几张超速罚单？”  
“真抱歉让你失望，”Sean回答，“这位出租车司机先生拒绝超速。”  
“那就别让这位模范司机先生等着了。”Eduardo朝着Sean刚才来的方向迈开了腿。

 

“你怎么来了？”  
Sean的耐性的确很好，直到他补眠结束才发问。  
“你真的没有亿万富翁的自知之明。”这回答没头没尾，Sean有些不解，于是Eduardo继续说道，“高回报低风险的投资是很可怕的，因为这多半意味着诈骗。”  
Sean似乎抓住了些思路，但他并没有打断Eduardo。  
“作为一个投资商，我自认对经济学还算有所了解，但你……”Eduardo叹了口气，“你一定是所有经济学家的噩梦。零风险，你怎么能给我开出这样的我的条件？这太吓人了。”  
“所，”Sean的心从未跳的这么快过，他咽了下口水，结结巴巴地问道，“所以，你的意思是？”  
“对于这半年的一切我很抱歉，”Eduardo平静地陈述着事实，“我心安理得地享受着你的爱意，像是个懦夫一样躲避着根本不存在的风险且为此沾沾自喜，”他抬手示意Sean让他说完，“我知道你想说什么，但那不是我自欺欺人的理由。”Eduardo做了个深呼吸，“Sean，我爱你，不是因为愧疚或者补偿，只是单纯地想要和你在一起。你愿意给我一个试一试的机会吗？”  
Sean用了将近半分钟才完全理解Eduardo的意思，“我没有喊停的打算。”  
Eduardo整个人瞬间放松了下来，“那你现在介不介意接受我的第一个礼物？”  
“什么？”  
“我和你。”Eduardo掀起了T恤的下摆。  
那个小小的“S”不再孤苦伶仃，多出来的纹身从Eduardo腰的右侧一路印到了肚脐边，虽然还肿的厉害，但依旧能看清后纹上的是“ean Parker”。  
Sean Parker。  
“你选的这个字体让我想起代码，”他对着Sean说道，“真的是黑客感十足……”  
Eduardo的话没能说完，因为Sean终于没有控制住自己的激动，扑过去狠狠地吻了他。

 

“痒。”Eduardo向后躲了一下，Sean的手指却并没有收回，依旧他腰侧的纹身附近逡巡，“你犯规了，”Sean的犬齿在Eduardo的唇划过，温热的呼吸揉在一起，氧气瞬间太过稀薄，“真没想到，”Sean侧过头，用鼻尖蹭着Eduardo的脸颊，吞咽着喘息，“有一天我会羡慕我自己。”  
“我也是。”Eduardo在Sean的耳尖落下一个吻，“看来你喜欢这个礼物？”  
“你说呢？”Sean狠狠地抱住Eduardo，将两人紧紧贴在一起，“我怎么能奢望更多？”  
“别这么悲观。”Eduardo的嘴角微微翘了起来，“去卧室，我要你。”  
“你在玩火。”Sean咬牙切齿，可紧巴巴的裤子只换来了Eduardo的一个鬼脸，“或许我应该去找个按摩棒来解决一下？”  
Sean发誓一定要让这个坏笑的小混蛋哭着求饶。

 

床单上弯曲出纯白的海浪，柔软的褶皱在Eduardo蜜色的皮肤旁堆积，Sean从床头柜里翻出还没开封的润滑剂，小心地将手指探进Eduardo的身体里。  
“Sean……”Eduardo的手指绕上Sean的卷发，“快点，我想要你。”  
“别心急。”Sean在Eduardo的颈侧吮吸出一个个鲜红的吻痕，“等一会儿……”  
“我不想等。”他抓了抓Sean的头发，继续催促道，“快进来。”  
“可它还没待够呢。”Sean勾了勾埋在Eduardo后穴里的手指，“这里又软又热又紧……它暂时还不想出去。”  
“别这么厚此薄彼，”Eduardo握住Sean的阴茎揉了两下，不出预料地摸了满手的前液，“你看它都哭了。”  
“你会疼，”Sean的话没有说完就被Eduardo掀在了床上。  
“真，不，乖。”Eduardo骑到了Sean的身上，一字一顿地说道，“坏蛋，大，坏，蛋。坏蛋要被惩罚才对。”看着满脸惊讶的Sean，他满意地点了点头，“我该怎么罚你？”Eduardo像个小孩子一样吮吸着指尖，瞥见Sean那喷火的眼神后，故意伸出舌尖舔起自己的掌心，将那里的水痕换了个内容，“嗯……”他陶醉地眯起眼睛，“Sean，这是你用来诱惑别人堕落的糖浆吗？”  
Sean咳了一声，在Eduardo身下放松了下来，他伸出手贴在了Eduardo的腰侧，虎口正好卡在纹身的下面，“你喜欢么？”  
“很甜。”Eduardo将手掌上的液体一点点舔净后挺直了腰，掰开自己的臀瓣，夹住了Sean的阴茎，“这里也想吃棒棒糖。”他皱着眉抱委屈，“可你它吃不到……”  
“我怕你疼……”  
“可它要你，”Eduardo抬起眼，表情纯真且无辜，语气却丝毫容不得质疑，“我要你。你是我的。”他沉下身，将Sean的阴茎吞了进去。  
Sean呼吸一滞，扶在Eduardo腰间的手指猛地收紧，过了几秒才缓缓放松，“我是你的。”  
Eduardo低下头，在自己的腰腹间指了指，“我已经把你锁在这儿了……”  
“你可真霸道，”Sean笑了起来，他坐起身，将Eduardo的头发向后梳起，在那光洁的额头上落下一个吻。  
Eduardo挑了挑眉，“你随时能逃。”  
怎么舍得逃。  
Sean和那双棕色眸子对视着，眼神交汇中接收到的信任和爱意让他忍不住伸出手，一寸寸地开始了描摹。  
Eduardo的额头有两道皱纹，两颊还带着小孩子才有的绒毛，下巴上的胡渣有些刺手，脖颈的吻痕已经只剩下了斑驳的淡粉色，胸膛微微起伏着，两肋处有些怕痒，腰侧的纹身还肿着，如阳文一样鼓起来，在光滑的皮肤上突兀极了。Sean的手停在了自己的名字上，他想去碰，可又不敢去碰，只好在Eduardo的腰侧徘徊，沿着边界确认内容。  
Sean Parker。  
他的手再次确认了这个事实。  
Eduardo感觉到Sean的阴茎似乎更硬了，他的后穴忍不住收缩了一下，肠壁的包裹一下唤醒了Sean心底的那只野兽，饥饿的它怒吼了起来。  
他是我的。Sean在心里默念道，一把按倒了Eduardo，凶狠地顶弄了起来。

 

“嗯……嗯……Sean，Sean！”Eduardo尖叫着他的名字，剧烈地撞击促使Eduardo的双手攀着他的肩，徒劳地寻找着安全感。  
“别怕，”Sean在他的耳边低声安慰，胳膊从Eduardo的腋下穿过，将他牢牢地锁在了怀里，“别怕……”  
“Sean……”Eduardo下意识地蹭着他，柔软的棕发在他的小臂上摩挲，发梢刺过的搔痒在纹身上扩散开，Sean觉得鼻子有些酸，于是他将自己埋在了Eduardo的肩窝，含住了那红的发烫的耳尖。  
甜的。  
尝起来像是太妃糖。  
“Eddie……”Sean含糊地重复着他的名字，用牙齿咬住了Eduardo的喉咙，“Eddie……”喉结的滚动，血液的奔腾，氧气的流淌……他感受着牙齿间跳跃着的一切，享受着Eduardo仰着头的驯服和示弱。  
他爱我。  
他的手掌再次与Eduardo腰侧的纹身贴合。  
他爱我。  
Sean抬起头，Eduardo的眼神里的信任和爱意依旧。  
他爱我。  
饱餐一顿后，野兽再次睡着，Sean喘息着舔去Eduardo眼角的水光，“Eddie……”咸涩的味道炸开在舌尖，而怀里的温度又实在太过灼热，Sean的抽插越发地激烈，很快就带着Eduardo一起达到了高潮。

 

当他们在浴室里结束第23个吻的时候，Sean终于忍不住吐槽道，“这好像是高中生一样。”  
“什么？”  
“只要有时间就在接吻。”  
“像成年人一样的话，你和我在60岁之前都不要指望能从床上爬下来。”  
Eduardo的黄腔开的太过坦荡，考虑到两人目前赤裸相对的状态，Sean惊觉自己连捂脸都没有资格。  
“你脸红了。”Eduardo一本正经地叙述道。  
Sean感到自己作为花花公子的尊严受到了极大挑战，于是他将Eduardo按倒在水池上，又响又轻地打了他的屁股。

“Sean！”Eduardo笑着尖叫，抬起头对着镜子做了个鬼脸，“这可不太友好啊！”延展的动作拉扯到了他腰侧的皮肤，疼痛让他忍不住抽了口气。  
“卡到了？”Sean忙将他拽起，蹲下身子去看那块纹身。  
“没事，”Eduardo低下头看着那一头的卷发，忍不住用手指在头发间打起了转儿，“我没那么娇气。”  
“我只嫌你还不够娇气。”Sean抬头对他笑了笑，珍而重之地将吻落在了Eduardo的纹身上。

 

柔软的嘴唇和温热的呼吸。  
Eduardo低着头呆呆地望着Sean的头顶，眨了下眼，又眨了一下。  
“Sean，呃……”Eduardo拼尽全力想要将后面的话咽回去，可这次的乐趣固执地要求和孤独说再见，于是他最终开口，“和自己接吻感觉怎么样？”  
Sean僵住了。  
“还行？”过了大概有半分钟，Sean回答说。  
他们的大笑震碎了所有旖旎，最后只能用热水冲刷掉这填满了浴室的不合时宜，带着窃喜和心底的一点点痒意躺回被子里。  
“抱歉，”Eduardo将脸埋进Sean的颈窝，想要掩饰自己的羞赧，“我真的不该……”  
“别和我说对不起。我喜欢的可不是一个完美先生的样板，而且……”Sean用下巴蹭了蹭他的额头，“刚才那个场景真的很好笑。”  
“真的？”Eduardo撑起身子看他。  
“还行？”Sean挑起了眉毛，戏谑地回答。  
两个人就这么蜷在一起，再一次傻笑了起来。

 

“所以，这到底有什么可笑的？”笑声过后是许久的沉默，屋子里只剩下两人的呼吸，Eduardo忽然觉得有些不自在，他清了清嗓子，小声问道。  
“我不知道。”Sean似乎也很尴尬，于是有些生硬地转移了话题，“Eddie，”他伸手覆上了Eduardo的腰，“我其实现在有点害怕。”  
“害怕？”  
Sean点了点头，“对，你就这么突然地来和我告白，万一我拒绝了你呢？”  
“你会吗？”  
Sean的语气严肃了起来，“万一呢？！”  
“那就换我来追求你啊。”Eduardo的回答干脆利落。  
“小笨蛋，”Sean觉得手掌下的那几个字母有些烫手了，“你应该在告白的时候把纹身给我看的。”  
“那样听起来像是胁迫。”Eduardo撇了下嘴，“道歉就应该态度端正。”  
“可是……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”Sean收紧了手臂，将Eduardo抱的更紧了些，“没什么，我可真是好运气。”  
明明我才是更幸运那个。Eduardo在心底小声反驳。

 

对于Sean来说，好时光总是惊人的短暂，尤其是在听到Eduardo说自己要出席Facebook的股东会之后。  
“你准备好了？”系上安全带的时候，Sean忍不住询问。  
“还需要什么准备？”Eduardo反问道，“难道还会出什么事吗？”  
“这哪里说的准，万一有谁一时之间血压升高被送进医院呢？”  
Eduardo想了想，拿出手机，将“911”设置成了快捷拨号。  
Sean苦笑着整了整衬衫领子，再次检查了一下自己的袖扣。  
嗯，扣的很好。

 

当万年迟到的Sean按时出现在会议室时，少一半的目光投向了他。  
剩下的那多一半毫无疑义地落在了Eduardo身上。  
看什么看。虽然Eduardo并没有表现出不自在，但Sean显然对此不能容忍，他伸出手将Eduardo朝怀里揽了揽，还没来得及朝这群家伙瞪眼就被怀里的人用手肘怼了一下，“别这样。”Eduardo和他对视，“我还没脆弱到这种程度。”  
Sean放松下来，低下头试图掩饰自己的窘迫，但抚摸袖口的动作却出卖了他，Eduardo笑了笑，拽着他坐下。  
Sean下意识地转头瞥了一眼Eduardo另一侧的代理人，在见到她的笑脸之后暗自松了口气。  
“她说她喜欢你。”Eduardo察觉了他的动作，侧过身子来和他咬耳朵。  
“她什么时候和你说的？”  
“刚才和我打电话的时候啊。”  
哦。想到自己两天前的蠢样，Sean不由自主地红了脸，“她没说别的吧？”  
“夸你的纹身好看算不算？”Eduardo朝着Sean的耳朵吹了口气，颇为愉悦地看着红色从那耳尖一点点晕开，“别害羞啊……”  
Sean长叹了一口气，“你不过就是仗着现在在外面而已。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，并不回话。

 

碍于各位股东在场，Sean脑中设想过的种种狗血情节并没有出现。  
提起了精神准备战斗，可最终却没有对手的局面让Sean有些失落，他的目光扫过Dustin了然的表情和Chris微抿起的嘴角，最终撞进Mark的眼睛里。  
平静和嘲讽从来无法掩藏嫉妒。  
Sean的手指下意识地朝着小臂内侧张了一下，下一秒，Eduardo隔着衣物熨过来的体温让他回过了神。  
他忽然有些想笑，垂下眼睛，Sean对自己做了个鬼脸。  
幼稚。  
Eduardo察觉了他的动作，稍转了一下头，用眼神询问他怎么了。  
没事。Sean摇了下头，回给了Eduardo一个微笑。  
他们的关系虽不惧人言，可Sean并不想要Eduardo成为别人的谈资。  
尤其是在股东会这个永远被恶意塞满的场合。

 

除了恶意，股东会的另一大主题就是无聊。  
听着那又臭又长的汇报，Sean打了个哈欠。  
Eduardo瞥了他一眼，将左手移到桌下，勾住了Sean的手指。  
Sean揉了揉眼睛，立刻来了精神，捏了捏Eduardo的指腹，皮肤的触碰带来了暂时的满足，而Eduardo的指甲在他的指节上不轻不重的那一划更是让他忍不住笑眯了眼。  
好吧，我老老实实听汇报。  
Sean将手从桌下拿上来，准备拿只马克笔来装装样子。  
可Sean Parker这个人每年都注定是要打断Facebook股东会的。  
今年他虽然已打算不出这种风头，可惯性之下，他没能成功突围。

 

杯子里的水流了一桌，Eduardo胡乱扯了两张纸巾给他，Sean接过来，随手按在湿了的袖子上。  
“你这样不行。”Eduardo“治洪”成功后回过头，对着Sean皱起了眉，“潮乎乎的……你有换的衣服吗？”  
Sean摇了摇头，那表情似乎是高深莫测。。  
Eduardo的眼睛张大了一瞬，他瞪了Sean一眼，拽过Sean的手，将湿透了的袖子一点点挽了上去。  
“我不想给他们看……”Sean小声抗议着，做着无谓的挣扎。  
“好像之前到处招摇的那个人不是你一样。”  
“那不一样。”  
“有什么，”Eduardo的话说到一半停了下来，他看向Sean，却被Sean的眼神弄得红了脸，“开会呢，你注意点。”他咳了一声，最后整理了一下Sean的袖子，坐正了身子。  
Sean将手收到桌子下，抱着小臂靠到椅背上，“继续开会啊！”他说道，“别被我打扰，你们继续开！”  
观赏一遍在座诸位的表情后，Sean蹭着自己的纹身，被人窥视了秘密的感觉让他有些愤恨，渴求安慰的结果就是他的手下意识地贴上了Eduardo的腰侧，隔着衣料捂住了自己的名字。  
“你呀。”Eduardo笑着埋怨了一声，但却并没有躲开。

 

“你决定和他在一起了？”会议结束后是例行的社交场合，Mark慢慢踱到他身边，红酒在酒杯里轻轻地摇晃。  
“是呀。”Eduardo点头，眼神不由自主地朝那个混蛋的方向飘过去，Sean正人模狗样地和其他股东聊天，一副硅谷鬼才的派头，这装腔作势的模样让Eduardo忍不住想笑，他控制住了自己，并没有笑的前仰后合，可眼角的细纹却全部堆在了一起，棕色的眼睛里浸透了欣赏和爱意。  
“你过去最烦他这副样子的，”Mark的话冷冰冰地打断了他，“Wardo，你现在丝毫没有理智可言，活像个见到了橄榄球队长的高中女生。”  
“他就是很迷人啊。”Eduardo朝Sean递了个飞吻，一本正经地纠正Mark，“橄榄球队队长比他可差远了。”  
“你又一次让情感控制你的大脑了。别忘了上次你，”  
“你确定要和我谈这个？”Eduardo收敛了表情，似笑非笑地瞥了Mark一眼，“我以为我们之间是最不能谈信任的？”  
“Wardo，”  
Eduardo摇了摇头，“我知道你想说什么，无非就是我上次被感情支配的时候发生了什么，”他终于转过了身，和Mark真的面对面，“这些我都清楚，投资是利己的，而爱情……”一个微笑在他的脸上绽开，“那可是Sean Parker，错过他我一定会后悔一辈子的。”  
“不管收益如何？”  
“我稳赚不赔。”Eduardo朝着Sean挥了挥手，Mark看着Sean几句话就从人群中脱身，朝这边走了过来。  
“在聊什么？”Sean随手将Eduardo手中的酒杯换成饮料，然后立在了Eduardo的身侧。  
“聊你是支绩优股。”  
“啊，那的确应该聊一聊，之前他清仓罢手，”听到这句，Sean立刻像只开了屏的孔雀，“我可是费了好多功夫才让他入局的呢！”说着，他歪过头，颇为自信地讨夸奖，“现在你满仓了没？”  
“我要回答不呢？”  
“那我就继续努力。”Sean揽住Eduardo的肩，状似无意地向前走了几步。  
“你还想怎么努力？”Eduardo跟上了他的步伐。  
“再给你一个快递？”  
“你能不能想点别的！”  
“想不了，你还得在新加坡待那么久，万一有别人趁虚而入了怎么办……”一边和Eduardo继续逗着嘴，Sean迅速地回过头，对着Mark做了个鬼脸。  
幼稚。Mark在心底评价道。  
这世上哪里会有稳赚不赔的投资呢？

 

“别逗他。”Eduardo用手肘顶了下Sean的小腹，“你和他斗什么气？”  
“防患于未然。”Sean相当坦然。  
Eduardo被逗笑了，随着开始了另一个话题，“每次股东会都这么无聊吗？”  
“一直都是这个样子，除了你之外，一切无聊透顶。”  
“看来我得快点从新加坡搬回来，”Eduardo说道，“最起码还能给你一个不那么无聊的理由。”  
“你说真的？”Sean停下了脚步。  
“我没和你开玩笑，”Eduardo捏了捏Sean的手，“我让你这么没有信心？”  
“不，”Sean傻乎乎地笑了起来，“我只是，我很高兴。等你搬回来之后，我们……”  
“我们结婚。”Eduardo将话接了下去。  
Sean愣住，过了好久才磕磕巴巴地回答，“你，你这，你这求婚太不严肃了。”  
“那我补你一个正式的。”Eduardo凑过去在Sean的脸颊上啄了一下，“今天只是口头约定，我没准备戒指，而且股东例会这场合太无聊了。”  
“好吧，那我等着你的戒指。”Sean追着Eduardo讨了一个吻，“我能不能期待它是你手工打造的？”  
“你喜欢这种？”  
“等等，”Sean有些惊讶，“你还没准备？”  
“谁让今天你看起来那么迷人！”Eduardo理直气壮，“我不提前预定好怎么行！”  
Sean震惊了，“宝贝儿，我从来没想过你还能这样……”  
“我可是投资商。”Eduardo朝他眨了眨眼睛，“无耻的吸血鬼。”  
“你这样说会助长我的自恋，就好像我每天涨停……”  
“你本来就是。”Eduardo打断了他接下来可能说出口的那些负面评价，“对我来说，你不能更完美了。”说完后，Eduardo迅速低下头，一把拽住Sean的手，将他拽向出口，“我们回家。”  
“亲爱的你说的是真的？”  
“……”  
“Honey你是不是脸红了？”  
“……”  
“宝贝儿你不要害羞，我爱你。”  
Eduardo的手紧了一下，他这次没有沉默，干净利落地回答道，“我也爱你。”

 

Sean的礼物再次寄来的时候，Eduardo正在修剪绿萝。  
“他居然用这么新潮的求婚方式？”Dolores慢吞吞地凑过来，看了看盒子里面的戒指，对着Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。  
“别暗搓搓给他说好话。”Eduardo故作生气地哼了一声，显然没有真的打算和爱尔兰姑娘计较。  
可他的助理喜欢刨根问底，“你怎么知道的？”  
“啤酒，太多关于啤酒的巧合了。”Eduardo叹了口气，将盒子里面那张写着“订婚戒指”的卡片给助理小姐看了看，“还有，他是我未婚夫，我之前已经求过婚了。”  
“未婚夫……”Dolores拖着长音，一咏三叹。  
“我以为你知道了？”  
“显然还没有。”Dolores说道，“不过这样说来，我大概理清你现在干的事情了。”  
“什么？”  
“搬回美国和他结婚。”爱尔兰姑娘扑过去给了Eduardo一个大大的拥抱，“听我的，”她说，“婚礼这个码子事儿你一定得亲力亲为！”  
“等等，我们怎么跳到婚礼上的？”  
“这不重要，”Dolores强调道，“重要的是，婚礼得按照你的想法来！”

 

半年后，当Eduardo踏上绣满精灵文的地毯，扫视自己如电影魔戒如出一辙的婚礼现场时，忽然想起了Dolores当初的忠告。  
“我们的结婚戒指上是不是还会刻着克林贡语？”他对天发誓，自己是真的没想到Sean居然会把婚礼鼓捣的这么逼真。  
“不不不，”站在他身边的Sean调整了一下袖扣，纠正了一下他的认知，“克林贡语和魔戒不是一个体系。”  
Eduardo看着Sean，并不说话。  
Sean下意识想要伸手去挠后脑勺，但立刻又想到自己的发型，只好再把手放下，状似无意地在裤子上蹭了蹭手掌，“戒指是Dolores帮我选的。”  
Eduardo绝不承认Sean小心翼翼的囧样娱乐了他。  
“逗你玩呢。”  
看着Sean的表情，Eduardo哈哈大笑，“走吧，”他说，“婚礼该开始啦！”  
Sean原本应该觉察到有些不对的。Eduardo怎么可能真的一无所知？  
但Eduardo的反应是那么震惊，婚礼这件事又太过甜蜜，以至于让Sean忘记了Dolores的存在。

 

于是Eduardo在新婚之夜玩的小幽默大获成功。  
当时两个人气喘吁吁，衣衫凌乱，Sean带着他倒在床上，拽开了两人裤子上的拉链，好让他们能够尽情的亲热，可是下一秒，Eduardo身上那条金色内裤上的文字让他停下了动作。  
“You shall not pass！”  
这句话……  
“所以，你知道魔戒里面应该是精灵语。可怜的甘道夫……”对着这样的一条内裤，Sean试图维持冷静，但此情此景，理智毫无用处，两秒之后，他笑歪在了床上，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！亲爱的，我也过不去吗？！”  
“我当然知道精灵语。”Eduardo踢掉裤子，跨坐到Sean的身上，低头和他鼻尖相贴，“我看过电影的。至于你——”他直起了身子，“我刚刚想到，这句话对你无效。”说着，他将内裤边缘拽下，露出腰上的纹身，皱起脸，一副苦恼又不解的无辜样子，“这句话好像说晚了。”  
这个小混蛋。  
感受着自己裤子再次的紧绷，Sean并没有浪费一秒钟去感慨Eduardo对自己的影响力之大，与之相反，他放弃了所有的思考，凑过去给了他的丈夫一个吻。  
太妃糖一样甜蜜的吻。

 

番外完

全文完。


End file.
